Loyal Servant Alternate Ending
by Yasumi
Summary: An alternate ending to the original. This is a Loki/OC fic. When Loki feels he lost everything the one person who had been loyal to him throughout his life sticks by him but will it change him?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from Thor or the Avengers. There will be explicit content!

PLEASE READ THE NOTE!

NOTE: this is exactly as it say it is. This is the alternate ending to a story I already wrote. I decided to post it as a separate story as only five of the first chapters are currently the same and the rest are very different. For this who do not wish to re read the first chapters you have read before and want to jump to seven there is a summary of events however you will miss the bonus flashback I inserted. :p and also the last part of chapter 6 needed changing to fit the alternate ending.

I suggest re reading the first part of the story as its been a while since the story was posted originally and also the chapters are kinda short and will get you up to speed in a more fun manner. :)

I also apologize for those who got six email updates for each of these chapters. I didn't see a point in delaying the posting of them for day to day until I reached the actual alternate chapters.

Chapter one

Loki sent his usual mental summoning for his personal servant. Cephera entered the room almost instantly using the teleport spell she had proven to be very good at, all those centuries ago. She bowed low her face alight with her usual soft smile.

"You called my prince." she said standing straight once more.

"I want you to go collect a few last minute things for me." she stepped forward and took the list he was holding out for her. She curtsied again and looked over the list, committing it to memory, before letting it envelop in flames in her palm.

"Right away." she said.

"And... I think I would like company tonight." she nodded her expression never wavering. He watched her vanish with a soft word form on her lips. He smiled. She had been the best gift ever given to him. His servant before her had been dull and ugly and though she did her job well she was bad at being discreet. Cephera however was none of those things.

She did as he bid fast and effectively without question and spoke of it to no one. It helped that she was easy to look at. But she was a servant and Loki would never go so far as to take her to his bed. But she was very damn good at picking out someone he could.

Loki's appetite for women was few and far between. He enjoyed them but he had no desire to have them always by his side. He even had a special room shrouded in magic, that only himself and Cephera could enter, for entertaining women so he did not have to think of them while he slept in his actual room. Thor's appetite for women was far more wanting then his own. Thor would have at least one every night. Sometimes two, at the same time.

He stepped to his desk to return to his studies. It was amazing that no matter how long he lived he always found something new to use up his time.

Loki woke to a gentle voice calling him. "My lord! Sir?" finally he was shook so violently he sat straight up grabbing his assailant. Cephera stood her face a mixture of amusement and guilt. "I'm sorry my prince but I couldn't wake you. I have the things you asked for." she said wincing at his grip on her arm.

He released her shaking his head. He didn't remember falling asleep. But of course he had. The book he had been reading still opening on the desk right where he remembered reading last. "Give me a moment to refresh myself. Tell the girl I will be late" she nodded. "and come right back here."

She vanished and Loki smirked. There were something's he did however ask of his faithful little servant. Washing his back, running her fingers through his hair as she washed it, massaging his tired tense muscles. He had once been tempted to see what her sweet little mouth might feel like wrapped around his cock but he had not asked that of her.

She popped back a moment later. "She's waiting patiently." he grinned and made his way to his bath in the adjourning room. He allowed her to unbuckle his armor and remove most of the clothes beneath. Using magic she made the bath fill with warm water. He removed his pants himself, something else he never made her do.

She removed her outer dress and stood in her green underdress and stepped into the water. She knelt behind him and grabbing her sponge and his favourite scent of soap. She scrubbed his back down to his tailbone but no further. He remembered, even now, the look on her face the first time he asked her to remove her outer dress.

Her mouth had dropped open, her eyes looking nervous and scared. He assured her, several times, he meant not to do her any harm or injustice in anyway, though all the while he tried to soothe her mind she had been undressing. That's what he liked about her most. Though she sometimes didn't agree with him or the things he made her occasionally do, she never complain or denied him. She simply just did them.

She scrubbed him the way he liked. Rough but not so much to cause any marks. When she was done he bent his head back and he felt the cold of the hair cleaner on his scalp. He sighed when she raked her fingers through his hair, working his skin. She had nice tiny fingers for such tedious work. When she was done she stood and got out as he dunked himself under.

He came up in time, opening his eyes, to see her bent over the side washing the soap from her hands. He could see the swell of her breasts and the movement of them as she breathed. She stood then and wrung out her underdress skirt before putting the other back on over it. She placed a towel on the vanity and took his dirty clothes and fetched his usual casual attire for the nights endeavours.

Cephera waited in her bedchambers for him to summon her and take the girl away. He never stayed with them long once he was sated. This made her happy in a greedy kind of way. When she had first arrived on Asgard and become his personal servant she had been timid. Almost afraid. Over time she come to enjoy her spot and even slowly came to care for him as well.

She of course would never voice it. Or for that matter allow him to even see a hint of it but deep down she was in love with Loki. At first she had thought it a girls little fantasy but over the centuries she had come to know it was more then that. She would do anything for him, except perhaps treason.

But she was just a servant and would never know his touch, never know his lust or bare him children. But she was ok with that. She had decided a long time ago, life was not all about those things. She still held her virtue and planned never to relinquish it to anyone unless Loki himself asked it of her, which she knew he never would.

She was content to make him happy in the little ways she could. Nothing he asked of her surprised her now and it had been a very long time since he asked her anything she hadn't been asked to do before.

When finally she was summoned she teleported in and escorted the lady out. The women was remarkably beautiful. Her long ebony hair now trailing down her curvy ass. Her red lips pouting from leaving so soon. The curves of her waist accentuated by her clingy low class whore's ensemble. Her long legs and well practiced fingers with painted nails moved with precision but not so much grace.

When she safely dropped her off she teleported back to the room where Loki was lounging on the bed. Naked, as usual, his arms behind his head and eyes shut.

She set to work tiding the room. He always made a mess during sex. They had knocked over quite a few things. She straightened what she could and replaced the rug back to its original position. "Do you have anyone to go back to?" he asked suddenly. His voice still lulled with after lust.

Every now and then he would get in moods where he would ask her personal things about herself. It was never much. He once asked her what her favourite thing to eat was. She had told him apples and after that he kept apples around all the time. A gesture from him for her good work and loyalty. "No sir. I don't need anyone." she said grinning downward and righting a chair. He said no more. He hadn't even looked at her. She really hoped she didn't get back to her room to find a man waiting for her.

She felt her cheeks turn pink. She turned from him in case he did look her way. She gathered his clothes and put them to rest at the bottom of the bed. There was nothing more she could do with him lying on the only thing left to clean. "Goodnight Sir." she said bowing and after making sure he had nothing to say she left.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Cephera spent her morning cleaning her usual things and as she did so she couldn't help but reminisce about the time, two hundred years ago, that she was first made a servant to Prince Loki.

Cephera wasn't afraid but she was unsure exactly what to expect. For her own protection her sister's father had asked a friend of his to take her in and give her somewhere to live. She didn't mind working to stay there.

After a bit of back and forth deliberation it was decided that Cephera would be allowed on Asgard as a personal maid to the all fathers youngest son Loki. It would seem the 800 year old god was unhappy with the servant who last worked for him.

Cephera arrived the next day. On her arrival she was greeted by a guard who took her by horseback to see the king. Himself and his wife were the only two present.

"Welcome Cephera. I am sure it has been explained to you that while you are here you will be treated as no more then a maid. You will receive nothing special except the one request to take two separate weeks every year to go to earth to meet with your sister."

"I understand." Cephera said bowing her head.

"I sent you a women who has schooled you in the ways to greet and treat my son, a prince of Asgard. Do you believe you're ready?"

"I do." Frigga stepped forward with a dress of black and green and an underdress. It was simple in design. It showed no sign of what her body might be like beneath. She also gave her a white cap for her head.

"As a personal maid to our son Loki, you are required to be available at all times. During those times you wear the uniform. Servants, especially women, of the household must be kept covered at all times we cannot afford them to lay down distraction. However in your own bedchambers and down in the servants common room you may dress in whatever you wish." Frigga smiled at Cephera kindly. She nodded again.

"I appreciate this opportunity and your hospitality. I hope I can bring many years of good service to your son." She was escorted to a room where she quickly changed into her new permanent clothing. Her nerves had begun to bubble up now.

When she walked back out both princes where present. She assumed the one wearing green and black was Loki. "My son, this is your new maid." Frigga said and Cephera bowed low as she had been shown to do.

"She's so young. Have fun training her in brother." Cephera heard Thor say as he laughed and slapped loki hard on the back. Loki glared slightly over his shoulder but said nothing. Cephera had heard that he would be training her which she had thought was odd but apparently he was very particular

"Come with me." he said. Cephera followed smiling at Thor as she passed. Loki hadn't ask her name and she wondered how he would address her. Probably servant or maid. She followed him all the way up a spiral staircase to a tower. He stopped in front of the doors and whispered a word. It swung open.

"As only I know the magic to open the doors here is a set of keys. If you lose them I will be very displeased." he said not looking at her but handed the keys behind him for her to take never once looking her way. He walked inside and Cephera followed. "This is my tower. I do all my potions and magic training here. Out of all the rooms this is the most important to me and will be the worst to keep clean. I expect it cleaned every morning. I work at night so morning is the best time. All my potions ingredients are labeled. I expect them to stay in order. All my books are to be treated the same."

"Yes sir." She nodded more on instinct then necessity as he still was back on to her.

"No one but myself and you are allowed in here when I am not around. The door will lock automatically behind you." he walked back out and she hurried after him. They headed back down the spiral stairs and down many halls. "I hope you've been paying attention to your surroundings as we walk. I don't expect to escort you again."

"I have." She answered amused. When they reached a room with double doors he stopped. He muttered a word and opened the room doors. "You will notice I am a very private person. All the rooms that are personally mine are locked with enchantments and cannot be entered by others unless I am inside or they are of my family." Cephera felt her stomach knot. What if she did lose the keys! Her hand clenched around the keys.

"Sir if I may ask..." She waited to see if he would allow her to continue. He motioned her onward almost impatiently. "Wouldn't it be easier for you to just teach me the magic to get in. Safer that way perhaps." he laughed almost mockingly.

"Magic is not so easily taught to someone of low birth. It would be too time consuming. I am not willing to waste such time."

"I could learn right now. I can do magic." Cephera insisted trying to keep her voice steady but firm. Loki turned to look at her then. Her violet eyes looking into his green ones.

"Show me." he said closing the doors. He allowed Cephera to step forward and he leaned down whispering the word in her ear. He didn't know it but she had already touched his hand ever so gently when he gave her his keys. With just one touch she had copied all the magic he knew. It was what made her special.

Cephera laid her hand on the handle and spoke the word. Cephera would have given anything to see his face behind her when it opened. "This I can work with." he said shocked but amused. She turned and handed him back the keys. She had no need for them now. Cephera watched them disappear and he walked passed her into the room.

It was his bedchambers. The room was large and of course adorned in his colors. There was a dresser and work desk and a window seat that viewed the city and of course a bathroom. The baths in Asgard were filled by magic. They were large and made of magic stone to keep in heat and of course the water.

"You are to arrive here every morning as the sun rises. You will lay out my clothes over on that chair. Do not wake me. You will tidy and clean any mess I might have made both here and the bath area. All laundry will be taken with you when you depart. That is all for today. We will see how you do come tomorrow. It is early still you may start now." he left her there by herself.

The first week went by quickly. Cephera was a good listener and student. He hadn't made one complaint to her since she started. Cephera did the work as he asked her to do with as much precision as she knew how. She had also recently been tasked with going on any errands he saw fit to give her. She didn't see him often.

Sometimes he'd wake when she was there but wouldn't get up until after she was done. His room was never very messy. He was the only one who went in there besides herself. And she was surprised to never see him bring one women to his bedchambers. Maybe he way gay!

Going into the second week she worked on his tower scrubbing something off the floor he had spilled. She knelt there singing to herself. Singing was something she knew she was good at. Between herself and her sister she had gotten the voice and the grace. And her sister got the rough and toughness.

Cephera was so wrapped up in her singing she didn't hear him come in. Usually she would stand and bow and then go back to work. But not this day. She continued dipping the cloth in the bucket and scrubbing while her voice carried its tune.

It was only when she stood from her finished floor and turned did she see him. "I am sorry my prince I did not hear you come in." She apologized bowing.

"I will forgive you only because your singing is not a hindrance. In fact I like it." he sat behind his desk. "You rearranged my potion ingredients." he noted but didn't sound angry. Cephera had literally taken everything and organized it by solid or liquid and then by the first letter and then within those groups she used the second letter to organize even further and continued till everything was perfectly alphabetized. "I was slightly annoyed at first until I saw what it was you actually had done. It does prove more effective."

"I'm glad." she said taking one of his books from the desk that needed to be put away when he grabbed her by the wrist.

"Though from now on you are to go through me before you decide to change something. Even if it is for better or for worse." he warned her his eyes narrowing. His grip on her wrist was tight.

"Yes sir." she said her heart leaping into her throat. He let her go and gestured for her to leave. She let the book go and left promptly.

It wasn't until two months in Cephera found out why he never had girls in his room. He wasn't gay, oh no. He had a secret room that was surrounded in magic and could not be entered with anything but magic.

"I have something I need to show you and you are to tell no one." he said to her before taking her wrist gently in his hand. She felt the pull of his magic as he teleported them from his room to a different room. This room was all black in decoration. "When I am in need of female companionship I bring them here. This is my special room only for that. You will, starting tonight, fetch me a whore from the lower levels." His sudden request startled her.

"How will I know what you like?" She asked. He passed her a book of drawings.

"This will help you. You must make sure you tell them who they will be serving and make sure they consent first. I will not have anyone running around claiming rape." She nodded flipping through the pages. All the girls where beautiful of course. He didn't seem to care about length of hair but they all had at least a C cup or higher. Everyone had very sexy womanly faces and pouty mouths. No pictures where colored so she assumed it meant that didn't matter. They were also all very curvy. Nothing about any of them where like her except for the curves and maybe pretty face. She was always told she had a very beautiful face though she didn't really see it. She didn't think she was ugly but beautiful was not a word she used to describe herself.

"I want you to find me someone and have them here ready for me at 10pm. You are to help them bathe in my favortie scent and they are to wait for me on the bed wearing nothing."

"I understand." she said tilting her head to look at the last girl. It was almost like a centerfold of a hustler magazine. She grinned amused. He took the book suddenly making her gasp.

"I will summon you in my usual way when I am ready for them to leave. Did you pay attention on how to get here?"

"I didn't catch the words you spoke." She admitted. He had gone too fast. He told her the words and then allowed her to give it a try. She teleported both back and forth. "Good. Now go."

Cephera broke free of her memories and smiled. Though Loki had been cold to her at first she slowly began to understand he was just that kind of guy. He didn't show his feelings clearly and was very reserved. She spent her first few years convinced he didn't like her but she now knew better. She wasn't sure when she had begun to feel she loved him but like everything she felt it really didn't matter.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

She didn't have a day off but every once in a while Thor would take Loki off Asgard on some exciting adventure and she would have that time alone. She spent it mostly sitting on her beloved beach just behind the palace. It had a private lagoon and cave not to far down the shore away from prying eyes.

She had never gotten along with the other servants. They didn't trust Loki and therefore didn't trust her. She kept her mouth closed to them about his doings. They didn't like that. She reclined in the sand spreading her hair out like a halo. She always wore it pinned up when on duty. He had seen it down on two occasions, once when he woke her in the middle of sleep. On the first of those occasions she had been in her nightdress and was quite a sight to see. Afterward she had begun to sleep in her underdress.

Now she lay in her underdress of black and green. His colors. The sun beaming down on her already lightly tanned skin. Her skirts hiked up to her thighs and the sleeves pulled down off her completely. Once upon a time she used to have to wear a simple white cap with her servants uniform. But Loki had ordered her to remove it one day and instructed her to keep her hair pinned up but he liked her much better without the cap. So she retired it altogether.

Her brown and pink hair was slightly wet from the water that was slowly washing up under her. It wouldn't be long and the gentle waves would overtake her body completely. She allowed herself to drift off into a nap. The water would wake her, as it always did, once it began to splash her face.

Loki had gotten back early from his excursion with Thor. It had been uneventful this time but he was sure the warriors three would make up some kind of tale befitting the truthfully boring trip. He summoned Cephera. When she appeared she was wet and dripping in her underdress. Her skirts sticking to her legs, her feet were bare and hair down. "Took some time for yourself I see." he said eyeing her state. He had always told her no matter what if he summoned her she was to come to him immediately.

He had never caught her naked but once caught her in a towel. He had much fun that day making her turn red. She was much harder to get to blush nowadays. She was becoming immune to his mischief. "I have been playing with some new spells. I want to see their effectiveness." the first time he had tried a spell on her it hadn't worked. She seemed immune to certain magic. He had once asked her how and she told him she didn't know. He used her as his test subject until he found things she could not resist. For if it worked on her with all her control then it was a mighty powerful spell in deed.

"Certainly my prince. And what is it you're trying to accomplish?" she asked politely tying back her hair hastily and fixing the sleeves of the dress.

"Sleep." he had yet to figure this one out. She sat in the chair he provided and waved his hand over her muttering the words so silently, his lips barely moving that most wouldn't know he said anything. She stayed wide awake blinking a little sleepily but he mused it was from her previous state before he called her to him.

"Did you feel anything?"

"A tingle." she replied holding back a grin. He attempted it again concentrating harder this time. Still nothing.

"Hmm." he walked to his desk and opened his journal packed full of notes for new spells. He flipped through its pages. She sat patiently in the chair and eventually, after about 10 minutes she felt herself fall forward.

Loki saw her body make the lurch and used his ability to make more then one of himself to make it across the room to catch her. She was out cold. He gently tapped her cheeks but she didn't respond. He struck them a little harder but still got no response.

He hoisted her up into his arms and laid her on his bed. Her face looked at peace, her breathing even. One arm lay across her stomach the other half hanging off the bed. He tucked it up next to her side. It took longer then he had expected but it had worked. He needed something more instant though. He wasn't sure how long it would last. Night had fallen and she still hadn't woken. Loki choose to lay next to her reading until she woke. He had to know the time frame.

She hadn't moved at all. Aside from her breathing he might have thought her dead. After three hours of no change he wondered if he had permanently put her out. He hoped not. Training a new servant would be tedious. He got up and paced the room. He jumped when she sat up and cried out. Her cry was loud and painful sounding. He quickly clamped a hand over her still open mouth to silence her. Her eyes were wide and afraid. Her hands wrapped around his wrist with her nails biting into his flesh.

When she seemed to come back to her senses she let him go, her pupils retracting to a smaller shape. Her eyes returning to their natural state of calm. He let her mouth go. "I'm sorry. I was having a nightmare." she said looking around baffled. "It worked?"

"Belated yes but it worked." she shuffled off the bed her face turning the shade of pink he hadn't seen in quite some time.

"Then I guess you had better get back to work." she said that silly sly look crossing her face for only a moment. He dismissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

And life went on. Cephera was cleaning the tower when Loki appeared. He rarely showed up there during the day while she cleaned. He did his best work at night. Seeing him now concerned her. He looked annoyed. He was muttering to himself and pacing. She wasn't sure if he knew she was there. "Excuse me my prince. Do you need me to leave?" She asked keeping her head bowed. Best to not look right at him when he was in one of those moods.

Those moods were usually only brought on by something Thor said or did. He usually ordered her out immediately to brood. "Do you think my brother fit to be king?" He asked advancing on her and grabbing her by the shoulders forcing her to look up.

"I...not really. Not yet." She said. She knew Thor. Was aware of his childish decisions and recklessness.

He let her go but didn't open the distance between them. "Father as chosen him. I knew he would. He always chose Thor, his perfect son. The image of what an Asgardian should be like." He growled. "He will ruin this kingdom! And I am to stand around and watch it fall." It was worse then she thought.

He was ranting. She didn't like when he did that. It put her in an awkward situation. Whenever he ranted, by the next day or even week he would do something, to someone, in his mischief and though she would know it was him she couldn't talk about it. But he usually got caught without a word from her mouth. He looked down at her then his eyes catching hers before she looked away. "Go." He said. She stepped back, bowed and left.

The tower was a complete disaster area when she returned to it the next day. He had broken several potion bottles on the floor which she stepped on upon entrance, crunching them under her feet. The room was clouded in some kind of magic dust. She hadn't seen him at all that morning. He wasn't even in his room at the crack of dawn when she arrived. In fact his bed looked like it hasn't been slept in. He could have taken a women to his other room. Sometimes he did so without asking her to fetch them for him.

She grabbed a broom to get the dangerous things off the floor first. She brushed her way clean to the window and opened it letting the cloud disperse out of the room as the warm breeze entered. With the cloud almost gone she could see the extent of the damage. It would take her all day to fix this one. He must have been truly pissed.

Part way in her spirits felt lifted a little and she began to sing. Singing was something she enjoyed above all things. Loki, when he called her anything, called her songbird. She wasn't sure if he even knew her real name. He once had her sing to him when he was having a relaxing bath. She sang him a love song she had learned on Midgard. She sang one of them now as well. She enjoyed earth. She spent 2 weeks out of the year there.

She scrubbed and sang. And when she went to clean out near his desk she screamed and covered her mouth quickly. Loki was sitting in his chair his head face down. She hasn't seen him from the smoke in the room. "Don't scream woman." He said irritated.

"I'm sorry my prince I didn't see you there." She said quickly.

"Stop talking so loud!" He demanded holding his head.

"Are you drunk?!" She said surprised.

"I may have had a couple." He said. She took notice of his special glass that refilled itself and narrowed her eyes. She made a decision then to do something she had never done before. His behaviour was ridiculous at his age.

She stalked to the desk right up to him, turned his chair quickly startling him and slapping him alert. "Get ahold of yourself. You are a prince of Asgard and your acting like a scorned child." He stared incredulously at her his mouth gaping. "You are better then this. You will sober up, you will leave this tower and congratulate your brother. When he makes a bad decision you will be the wise one to turn him away from it. Thor needs you. You are stronger and more poised then sitting around here sulking." She paused and stepped back her hands clenched into fists as her sides.

Loki stood and was tempted to grab the little trollop. How dare she lay a hand on him. To speak to him in such a manner. But he couldn't bring himself to do it. She was right. His actions did not fit his usual calm demeanour. He had let his emotions over take him and it was unacceptable. "The next time you take it upon yourself to do a thing like that again I will have you punished." He warned her and pushed passed her leaving using the door. He was to hung over to teleport.

After a few hours he had sobered up and called her to him. She arrived post haste her face calm but not happy. She bowed her usual bow but looked everywhere but at him. "Bath with me." He said moving for the bath. She followed and undressed him in the usual manner. He climbed in but when she removed her outer gown he stopped her getting in.

"I've decided you will be punished for your harsh actions. No matter how much you meant well by them. Remove it all." He gestured to the rest of what she was wearing. She swallowed and turned red. She didn't disobey him, he watched her try to remove her clothes as modestly as possible. As she unclipped the golden chain that held the underdress up it fell free of her breasts.

Her uniform made it very difficult to tell what kind of shapes her body held. Her breasts where no bigger then a handful but they were perky. When she slipped it passed her hips he noticed her flat stomach had a piercing in her belly button adorned with a small hanging jewel. This was an earth practice. He found this interesting. Her hips themselves had a nice curve to them and her pubic area was bare. Her legs short and smooth. She was pleasing to look at. When she turned, her ass also had a small curve to it. She stepped into the water on shaky legs.

"Continue as usual." He said and she grabbed the sponge and cleaners. As she scrubbed his shoulders he noticed she tried very hard not to graze him with any part of herself. "Your bellybutton decoration. It's a Midgard thing is it not?"

"Yes sir. I got it many years ago on a trip to earth." He took hold of her hand and she crouch while making her way in front of him. He forced her to stand before him so he could look at it better. She had her hand curved in by her private area covering it with the sponge. He felt her stomach contract as he circled her bellybutton with his finger. The jewel was an angel wing with a few glittering stones in it.

"This is not the only wings you have as jewelry." He said referring to her anklet.

"I like angel wings." She replied still standing awkwardly before him.

"Fitting for such an innocent little songbird." He mused.

"Um." She fidgeted and turned around crouching down in the water once more. He hadn't given her leave to move but he realized she was showing him something. He looked closer and noticed the flicker of magical wings on her shoulder blades. He had heard of them. It was a magical aurora given to those who served the heavens in some task or favour. He pressed his finger to one and watched it wink in and out of existence.

"You've been touched by a Valkyrie." He said amused.

"When I was seventeen." She replied.

"Back to work." He said after a pause. "Have you finished the tower?"

"Yes."

"Good." He said closing his eyes as she scrubbed his back. "I want you to meet me up there tonight at 8pm. I have a new spell to try. The remainder of the day you are to remain as you are now. No article of clothing is to cover you." He felt her movements stop for a brief moment.

"Yes sir." She said quietly. When she finished she climbed out awkwardly and moved about the room retrieving his clothes and towel before he dismissed her. Once she was gone Loki smirked to himself. He wanted so bad to fuck her. But he wouldn't force himself on his maid who had been so good to him. The thought would dwindle. They always did when she enticed him. It hadn't been the first time he saw her that way. He stood from his bath and decided he would however need relief of some kind before seeing her later. He slowly stroked himself. He had been hard the moment she removed her clothes and throughout her movements. Tonight he wouldn't need a women. Tonight he would satisfy himself.

Cephera arrived early to the tower. She was still naked and cold. Her nipples where hard from the chill and her stomach knotted with nervousness. She had been sure he was going to do things to her but he hadn't done anything. The only reason this was even fitting to be a punishment was for her embarrassment. She deserved to be punished but didn't imagine it being like this. But it could also be worse. She stood and waited. He was right on time.

He looked her over and was obviously pleased. "Come stand by the desk." He said to her. She followed him curious but just as nervous. "Describe to me something you would like to wear." He said.

"A pink and white ball gown with lace." She said quickly.

"Sexy or modest."

"Either." He smiled. He took her hand and spun her beneath his arm. She gasped following with her feet so as to not fall. She was graceful in her movements and was shocked to feel magic pass over her. She looked down and she wore a dress similar to what she would have pictured. It was more on the sexy side. Something she wouldn't dare wear on Asgard but on Midgard she would. She didn't voice her thoughts she just smiled. He twirled her again and this time is was more the modest dress.

"So I won't need to lay out clothes for you anymore then?" She mused. He grinned.

"Seems not." He snapped his fingers and she was once again naked. She shifted slightly her cheeks flushing again. "You may leave." She disappeared thankful to no longer be standing before him completely nude.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

She only saw him the next few days when he woke but he didn't say anything to her or her to him except her usual bow and greeting. His mood seemed to have lightened a bit but there was a nagging feeling inside of her. She knew Loki enjoyed his games and mischief. He always did. She couldn't figure out what he planned but there was no question it was for Thor's coronation. Something to throw into the mix that would bring about some kind of chaos for the day.

She helped the other servants decorate the dining hall that day. Loki hadn't called on her for anything recently. She found herself with a lot of time on her hands. She passed the the candles up for the chandelier when Loki and Thor entered. She glanced his way for a moment before going back to her task.

"Your maids very pretty Loki, you lucky dog." Fandrel said elbowing Loki while staring at Cephera. She didn't spend much time out with everyone else. Loki didn't reply, he didn't even look, he just kept walking.

"Fandrel, ever chasing the ladies." Thor laughed clapping him on the shoulder. She watched out of the corner of her eye as they disappeared down the south hallways. Thor's coronation was tomorrow and she wondered what kind of mood Loki would be in then.

The day whined down and she sat on the floor in the palace library. At that hour no one was around. She sat with a book of spells spread open on her skirt. She looked up when she saw a shadow overtake her light. Loki stood before her looking down at her. "Enjoying the pictures?" He asked amused.

"No. Enjoying the whole book." She knew it wasn't common for servants to read anything this complicated. "My life with my family away from here is different. I was taught to read by my sister." She explained before standing to bow.

"Thor's coronation is tomorrow." She nodded. His chat seemed odd. "I look forward to tomorrow." He said smiling.

"If I may...?" She asked first.

"You may not. Remove yourself I have things I need to do in here." She frowned but left taking the long way to her room and forgoing the magic.

Loki watched her leave. If Fandrel only knew the things of this girl Loki had seen not a few short days ago. He smirked at the thought and set to work. It was late before he retired from his work in the library. Everything was set out for tomorrow. It would be interesting indeed.

Loki woke to her opening his curtains. She opened the windows and let the warm air rush by him. It was a nice breeze. He said nothing to her as she walked passed him bowing and getting back to work. He got up stretching and following her into the bathroom to get a wash. Today he felt like playing with her a little. Today he was feeling mischievous. "You will join me." He said as she filled the bath and he stepped in. "Remove it all, today is a special day." He said grinning.

"I thought that was considered punishment?" She said sounding surprised.

"As I said, a special day." He narrowed his eyes but didn't quite glare at her. He watched her exhale and remove her clothes. She wasn't as shy as last time but her face still tinged red. She climbed into the water and retrieved the sponge and soap. She cleaned his back and shoulders as usual but he stood this time. "Keep going." He told her. She worked her way down her hips to his butt. Her movements more awkward and soft there. He was smiling to himself as she worked down his legs and in between without touching his privates.

He turned forcing her to stand to clean his chest. She worked down his abs and averted her eyes when she washed the front of his legs. He chuckled, she had bypassed his member completely. Which at this point was standing at attention. He didn't correct her. He took the sponge from her hand and pulled her to stand again. She watched him in surprise as he began to return the favour of her cleaning her in kind. He worked first her back down her sides and the back of her arms. Then lower to her ass. He took a moment to feel the shape and firmness pressing the sponge tightly to her before moving to her legs. He avoided her sex as well.

He stood once more and turned her. He worked her neck down her collarbone. Her arms came next and then back up her breasts. She inhaled sharply but didn't move as his hand circled them one by one cleaning them. She really was a handful. He smiled as he knelt before her and carefully ran the sponge over her piercing and down her tiny legs. She made a small sound when he dropped the sponge into the water and gripped her legs just under her ass and she gasped trying to back up as he was quick to sink his tongue between her legs touching her sensitive nub.

He gave her a few well placed teases before he stopped and looked up at her. "Do you wish me to stop?" He asked a hint of amusement in his tone.

"Yes." She said her voice quivering as much as her legs now were.

"Why? Does it not feel good?" He feigned surprise.

"It's not right and unprofessional." He smirked.

"As I said, a special day." He ignored her whimper of protest as his tongue delved in once more. He held her to him as he worked her with his tongue. He was happy when she could no longer hold back her moans and sigh. She was shaking as her knees grew weak. Her hands with nowhere to go. She was trying not to touch him. Her lips were slightly parted and her breath was gasping as he brought her close to her limit. She bent forward at her hips her hand finding his hair as she came. He felt her body shake with her orgasm. He let her go and allowed her to fall slightly back into the water.

Her face was scarlet now as she sat looking perplexed down at the water. "For making me realized I was acting like a child." He told her and moved close to her slipping his hand between her legs to touch her extremely sensitive area. "There is nothing wrong with receiving pleasure once in a while." She didn't look at him she was still trying to catch her breath. He washed his own hair and rinsed. When he stood to get out her voice stopped him.

"My prince wishes for nothing in return?" She sounded genuinely surprised.

"Nothing." He assured her before getting out and leaving her to her own thoughts.

Cephera stood in the servants line up as Thor's coronation commenced. When Loki walked into the room she couldn't help but look down. That mornings events had left her confused. In all her time there she had sometimes fantasizes about things like that but when he grabbed her like that she had frozen. It made her feel right and wrong at the same time. She had such a cluster of emotion running through her of sheer horror and fascination. But she had trouble thinking clearly with his tongue on her like that. She was afraid to struggle in fear of angering him. In the end he hadn't done her any harm except confuse her.

When Thor entered he entered with his usual arrogant swagger. She heard a few servants mumble but couldn't make out what they were saying but it didn't matter. When Odin spoke all went quite. Once again she thought if Loki's anger over this day and wondered what he had planned. She was convinced there was no way he was in such a good mood with nothing in mind.

After the coronation went she paced her bedchambers chewing her thumb. She knew it was Loki's doing. He had been in too good a mood all week to have not been part of it. She wasn't sure what to do. On one hand she knew she should tell Odin. A few guards had died. She felt guilty but she had no proof besides seeing Loki drunk. She felt torn.

She left her room to help remove the decorations from the main hall. That's where she was when they had rushed in with Fandrel. He was wounded and half conscious. Loki and Thor were no where to be seen. She looked to a servant beside her who shrugged and went about her work. But she felt it. Something was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Loki returned to his rooms after the days horrid events. Fandrel was still unconscious and he was still battling what he had seen. "Songbird." He called her. Even his mental voice held stress. She appeared looking worried. After her usual bow and greeting he began to pace in front of her.

"Why the frost giants?" She finally asked breaking the silence. He was confused why he summoned her of all people. He just didn't want to be alone and she was always good to have around but she was a damned servant.

"That was Thor's doing. He insisted we go to Jotunhiem." He hissed.

"I meant for the coronation." She corrected. He stopped and looked at her. Of course she would know. No one seemed to know him better.

"It was just suppose to be a bit of fun. Something to fool him up. Prove to father he was unfit to rule just yet. But I had no idea he'd be banished. I didn't want him banished." He said explaining to her. He wasn't sure why he wanted her to understand so bad.

"What's done is done now." She said sighing. He looked at her shocked. Her loyalty sometimes was to good to be true. He lay down on his bed staring at the ceiling. He felt exhausted.

"Tell me a story. Something to take my mind off things just for a little while." He said. She perched herself in a chair next to the bed.

"A true story?"

"It matters not. Anything will do. Something I haven't heard before would be preferred." He rushed her onward.

"Well I'm not very good at story telling but I have been told this is true. A long time ago, like centuries, two twin girls from Midgard, Serenity and Selestia, came to find out their lives where not as they thought they were. A man, from another realm, came to them killing their mother to enact revenge for what he saw as poor treatment of his daughter Serenity."

"Then if she is not human how are they twins?"

"Their mother shared a bed with two men on the night she conceived. One was her husband the other Serenity's father wearing her husbands face. She became pregnant for both men. Rare but possible." He nodded.

"After Serenity's father killed their mother he told her that she was a princess and that she had to come home with him to learn how to rule. Serenity refused to go without Selestia. He scorned the idea of the human girl and threatened to kill her if his daughter didn't come with him. Serenity threatened him back claiming she would kill herself if harm came to Selestia. So he left but swore he would come back for her once she reconsidered."

"The fool should have gone with him and left the mortal. What good would she have been other then perhaps a servant." Loki scoffed.

"Anyway, they both made the decision to find her father themselves on this other realm and confront him for killing their mother. After years of searching for a way to get there a man named Merrick, also not belonging to earth, came to their aid. He offered to bring them to her fathers realm. As much as they didn't trust him, he was their only option."

"Fools." Loki shook his head.

"On the long journey Serenity began to fall for the dark handsome alien named Merrick."

"This is not one of those runaway love stories?"

"Not even close."

"Good."

"They had been right to not trust him though. Once he had gained some trust of the princess he made a detour and lured them into the hands of an inside enemy of the king. They imprisoned the human sister for the cooperation of the princess. It was there Selestia met another prisoner named Maia who had the power to see within others. Inside Selestia she saw something special. She explained to Selestia she had the power to copy other peoples magic through touch. With the help of Maia, Selestia escaped and they fought their way upstairs." Loki snorted but Cephera ignored it and kept going.

"They freed Serenity and they took Merrick's ship and left. When they made it to the kings realm they were not received well. Selestia was seized instantly by the king but was stopped by her sister. She proved to him how serious she was about killing herself if her father hurt Selestia. He let the human go. His people were disgusted and they had a uprising that night. A group of people tried to overthrow him for his softness and the king was mortally wounded. She could have let him die but using the first power she had gained through her magic to copy, Selestia healed him. The group of people where imprisoned and the rest of his people now looked at her a little differently. They didn't see her as a human anymore."

"A happy ending then."

"Not so much. Not all stories have happy endings."

"Continue."

"Life was happy for a few years but the inside enemy to the king was still out there, they had never found out who he was. After a time Selestia grew on the king and he decided to adopt her. On the day her adoption was to take place, the man who would betray the king revealed himself with Selestia in his grasp. He revealed his new plans to have a ritual preformed so he could gain her ability to copy magic. He himself had the power to drain others of their magic and life force. He wanted both abilities."

"Greedy, but smart. Would make him pretty powerful." Loki agreed, putting his arms under his head. "Why didn't she just copy his power and drain him dry?"

"She could only copy power if she could touch someones skin, he knew this and made sure she couldn't touch him. Keeping all parts of his body covered. Things didn't go his way though. Everyone present battled with him and his followers. They stopped him from taking Selestia but he escaped. He promised to come back for her. For her own safety and the safety of all others it would effect if he succeeded, she was sent away. Hidden far from his reach. Never to see her family again."

"Dark. Is that it?" she nodded. "It's not true." he said eyeing Cephera.

"Why not?"

"Because humans cannot use magic. Even if she had that ability, using it would have killed her." he saw a look pass over his little servants face. Something that seemed amused.

"It's as you say then." she agreed.

"It's alright to be disappointed." he said as she stood. "I must admit you are bad at telling stories but it was an interesting story all the same." he sat up. "Come here." he patted the side of the bed and she sat there looking away from him. He pulled her hair free of all the clips and let it fall over her back. "Lie down." she carefully placed herself sideways back on to him. He sifted his hands in her hair as he lay down behind her. He enjoyed the scent of her hair. He had noticed once that it calmed him. "Do you think me a monster?"

"No. But I think you're complicated." he laughed. Outright laughed. When his laughter subsided he paused. "You leave in the early morning for your annual visit with your family, is that correct." She nodded. "When you return expect the same long hours as every year after your weeks absence."

He buried his face in her hair and let himself relax as he took a nap and he waited for Fandrel to awaken.

When loki woke up he climbed over Cephera and she watched him leave the room. His behavior had been so odd since before the coronation. She wasn't sure what to think of him anymore. He was still the same Loki but somehow so very different.

She got up and sat there a strange feeling hitting her stomach. She set to work fixing the wrinkles now in his sheets. She bit her lip. Of all the stories she could have told. She was cursing herself. When she fixed up any inconsistencies in the room she left. When she left his room that day she didn't know it but that moment in his room was the last she'd see him for a while.


	7. Chapter 7

SUMMARY THUS FAR:

Cephera is a servant in the house of Odin and is not just any servant but a personal servant to Prince Loki. She had been in his employ for over two centuries. Their relationship up to the first chapter had been respectful on her part and aside from his tendency for mischief, which sometimes included her, they were quite comfortable around one another.

Loki displays a trust in her not usually bestowed on servants and she shows him nothing but loyalty never refusing him anything. After a while their relationship changes. He finds himself drawn to her in other ways the more left out he feels regarding his family situation.

Her outburst to his child like behaviour over Thor's announced coronation causes Loki to punish her by having her strip naked and bathe with him and then remain naked for the remainder of the day. Afterward he makes her strip once more confusing her as he claimed it was a special day and no longer a punishment. He has her bathe with him once more only to incite from her intimate desires as he obliges himself upon her womanhood and tasting her.

To further her confusion he asks for nothing in return. That day was Thor's coronation and she knows something is amiss. Loki allows several Jouten's in to disrupt and ruin Thor's big day resulting in Thor carting Loki and their friends off to Joutenhiem.

After the battle on the realm of the frost giants Loki returns. Thor has been banished and Fandrel wounded. Loki calls her to him in his room where he finds comfort in her presence. She reveals that she knows it was him who brought the frost giants in but also dismisses it as what's done is done. He has her tell him a story to take his mind off things.

Unbeknownst to Loki Cephera tells him of her life's story. She lies at the end to cover herself in saying she never saw her family again. Loki still not realizing this was her story declares it untrue. (Note for those who skipped not reading the other chapters this part is the part that changed in the last chapter.) He recognizes that she was to leave the next day for her annual visit with her family which she confirms. He fell asleep for a time cuddled behind her and when he woke he left her there.

ENJOY!

Chapter 7

Cephera rolled over and turned snooze off on her cellphone for the fifth time. She lay there in the comfort of her bed staring at the ceiling. One year, three days. That was how long it had been since her week with her sister had ended and she found herself unable to contact Heimdell to return to Asgard.

It was odd being on earth for so long. To feel freedom from servitude. But she missed it. She missed Loki. She would be lying if she said she wasn't worried as to the reason she couldn't return. Somehow her sister hadn't returned either. All these events worried her.

Everyday she went to the Byfrost site and called to Heimdall with no answer. Everyday she spent on earth meant possible detection by Demos. It was her life's story she had last spoke to Loki about. He didn't know it and she hoped he wouldn't figure it out. She should not have told him that story.

Her position in Asgard provided her with a perfect cover and protection. No one entered Asgard without Heimdell's knowing...and yet she thought to Loki, who had managed to bring in three frost giants undetected.

Cephera rolled over and fell out of bed lazily. She showered quickly. Tony had left the day before to join SHIELD on some top secret mission. Of course Tony wasn't good at keeping secrets.

"Leaving now, top secret stuff, powerful cube got stolen by some psycho. You know, the usual SHIELD bs." He told her as he launched off the balcony of Stark tower. When Tony and Pepper had come to New York to spend time in their new penthouse, Cephera joined them. Now she was all by herself and bored out of her mind.

"Miss Fair-o'lite." Tony's super smart AI system said as she towel dried her hair. "We have intruders in the living room." Cephera stopped her movement.

Tony had enemies and often found himself mixed up in dangerous stuff. She wondered if this had to do with that secret mission he was on. As much as she wanted to go out there and face the threat and maybe put her magic to good use she thought better of it. She had to stay on the down low.

She hurried from the bathroom in a towel determined to get dressed before she was possibly found. She didn't get far. She stopped dead in her bathroom doorway frozen. Her mouth opened to speak but no sound came out.

Loki looked at her just as speechless as she did him. "Loki! I mean prince Loki...my prince." She stumbled in her greeting and then bowed the best she could given the small towel. She was totally confused now. Why would they send the prince to come fetch her? He wasn't suppose to know her whereabouts

"Songbird?" He questioned as if not sure if it was her. She stayed bowed in respect.

"Yes my prince." She replied. Instead of this moment feeling normal she felt stupid. This was not what one did on earth, unless you were into kinky master/servant fetish's. Of all the moments in her life this had to be the most awkward.

The silence seemed to continue on forever. "And how is it you come to be here?" He finally asked suspicion riding his tone. This made her look up.

"This is were I come to meet with my family. It's convenient. I tried to come home I swear but Heimdell does not answer my call. I thought perhaps..." She trailed off. His face had changed to one of realization.

"Of course you would have no idea. The Byfrost had sustained quite a bit of damage the day of your departure."

"How..."

"Enough of this idle chat. I have come a long ways and have yet to find myself time to properly attend to my personal needs. It seems the fates have been good to place you here before me so that you may help with that, as is your duty to your king." She surveyed him but did not question his use of the word king. She was sure one more question would only irritate him. She was sure at this point he was not there to take her home which only begged the question 'why was he here?'

"What is it my lord needs?" She said. She was shaking. Something felt off. The way he looked, the sense of menace she felt even from across the room.

"Bathe with me." He ordered her and walked passed her. She caught a glimpse of a staff in his grasp and pondered where he got it. She followed him inside. He stopped and waited for her to remove his clothes. She started with his new armour. She was not accustomed to it and fumbled until he helped her. Soon she had him standing in just his pants. "Continue." He said.

She hesitated. He'd never asked her before. She wondered if this was one of those times he was seeking out to make her blush. She untied the ties holding the pants up and squat down as she pulled them to the floor. His length now freed, long and hard. This was not unusual for him and didn't surprise her, however she kept her eyes averted all the same a slight blush creeping into her cheeks.

The large soaking tub provided in her room was not as spacious as his but he climbed in after she filled it with her magic and reclined. With this tub she could easily clean him without getting in. She fetched the luffa and plain soap, she had nothing for a man. He watched her the entire time looking amused.

"You will not be needing the towel. Remove it and get in." His words were stern. When she dropped the towel she glanced up to look at him and was shocked to find his eyes blue not green. Was this even Loki? It had to be. No one else called her Songbird and he only ever called her it in private.

She climbed in and instantly found herself pulled flush to him. She gasped in shock and surprise. He'd never been so assertive with her before save for the time he had placed his tongue on her person, also while bathing. She swallowed at the memory.

"Do you know how long it's been since I have been able to slake my lust through the means of another." He spoke in her ear and she shivered. She felt like she knew were this was going. "I would not have a mere mortal allow themselves to touch my person but you, my Asgardian servant, will do nicely." His lips twitched into a smirk against her ear. The arm that had snaked around her waist pulled her lower half tighter to him.

She found herself now sitting, legs spread around him and his need brushing her sex. She gasped out loud unable to help it. She had move slightly away from his member and his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Do you not want to please your king?" Loki pressed his fingers into her back hard making her press her breasts further onto him.

"I will not refuse my...king anything." She replied nervously.

"Do you trust me songbird?" This was a difficult question at the moment. He did not seem himself.

"Yes." She replied.

"I must admit I often found myself wondering what your sweet little mouth would be like wrapped around my cock." He leaned back in and licked her ear. He finally let her go and stood before her. "Pleasure you king." He ordered.

Cephera knew her breathing was uneven and nervous. She'd never done this before. What if she couldn't please him? Still she would not deny him. She reached out with one hand and gripped his length. He sighed instantly on contact.

Cephera, living with Tony, had been subjected to porn and knew what to basically do but the doing of it was what worried her. She moved her hand up his shaft and down again gripping lightly. He made no gesture of help toward her actions and offered no words of encouragement. She could feel him looking down at her and continued on as she was.

When he shifted his hips almost impatiently she placed her tongue on the very base of the shaft and took her first taste all the way up. She heard him suck in a breath as she did. His noise spurred her on. She licked him again finding his taste not bad at all. When she reached the top this time she circled her lips around the bell head and suckled.

Loki moaned and spread his fingers in the top of her still damp hair. Moving it along she slid her mouth as far down his cock as she could and back up to suck vigorously on the head again. "Oh songbird. You try so hard to please me." He groaned his hand tightening in her brown and pink lockes.

Cephera continued her ministrations on his manhood bobbing, sucking and licking until he was sighing and moaning often. Soon she was able to successfully add her hand into the mix. She wasn't sure how she knew he was close but she just knew as she fondled his ball sac and sucked long strokes over him.

Cephera squeaked when she was pulled to her feet and unceremoniously placed on her back on the cold floor. She cried out as his tongue sought her sex and licked her quickly until she brought her hand up so her knuckles were touching her lips and she was panting.

Loki stopped when she was clearly close to an end herself. He moved up her body tasting her skin as he went until his hips were between her parted legs. She was frozen in fear of what he meant to do. Her prince would never have attempted it without her permission. But this was not her prince, not completely.

She pinched her eyes shut and she felt the heat of his mouth near her ear again. "I will take my pleasure of you but not as you think I will." He said almost soothingly. She felt him move his hips to rub his cock along her slippery sex. She gasped as it slid over her clit and then close to but avoiding her entrance. He kept up a steady pace of humping his cock along her.

She soon began to feel the heat in her core unfold again. Closer and closer she came to her end. She could hear his panting while he lay his forehead on the floor next to her ear. His breathing was rapidly approaching unevenness as he pressed himself to her harder.

"Say my name." He ordered in a short grunt.

"Loki." She whispered softly, her own breath catching.

"To whom do you belong?" Another hard thrust across her clit.

"You."

"Who do you serve now and forever?"

"You, my prince."

"Forever my loyal servant Cephera." He coo'd and grunted his final release. She followed him, her core aching and burning as she felt her body orgasm and she mused over the fact he actually did know her real name, despite never using it before.


	8. Chapter 8

Whoo! Didn't realized how much I love writing master servant stuff until I began this new ending. I think I might have a fetish.

Sidney love fiction: yes a very different take. It's her remaining his servant instead of him seeing her as the free spirit she was on earth, and broken :( she's not broken now and he has to find a way to allow himself to love her despite her being a servant this time.

Poodle warriors: this was how I original planned the story and had changed it last minute when I began posting it. Lol

Sorceress of the trees: I'm glad chapter two blended in. I had it as one of the ways this fic could have began when it first got started and decided to add it in this time around. I feel like my writing has changed quite a bit since I first started posting stuff.

Chapter 8

Loki watched her wipe his seed off her bare pubic area and belly. He had ordered her back into the water and she washed him first and then he watched her clean herself. It took him several reminders to himself to not have her completely during their time on the floor.

He was not a man to take such things of a women without consent. But yet the strange feelings brought out in him by the sceptre had wanted to. Had wanted him to dominate her completely and taint her fully with his seed. This was the downfall to handling the staff. It brought out in him emotions and feeling he wouldn't normally act upon.

He remembered his last night with her vividly. The smell of her hair and the way it tickled his face as he woke. He remembered how she lay awake there on his bed as he left. When he initially saw her come out of the bathroom he was stunned to see her and excited.

Once they were fully cleaned he climbed out and she followed in silence. He used his magic to produce his clothing while she made her way back into the bedroom and dressed in a large closet. He watched her. She adorned a lacy pink bra and underwear and shrugged on a short pink and white stripped dress. He found Midgardian clothing suited her but it also seemed unnatural.

She moved to place her hair in a braid but he stopped her. "Leave it down." He said and motioned for her to follow him. They entered the room he originally came in through, which was a living area. He could tell she was bursting with questions but he was in no mood to answer them. He had no need to answer to her curiosity and as his servant she deserved no answers anyway.

He looked out over the city of New York and she sat up on the bar top. He took notice of the bowl of apples and he felt suddenly jealous. Who else knew his songbird as he did? What had she been up to all this time stuck on earth? What men had she been keeping company with? Her reactions in the bathroom told him she remained pure but he didn't like people touching what he deemed as his. And she was his. He was her master and she his servant.

"You live here?" He finally asked trying not to sound as irritated as he felt.

"It's a temporary home when we are not in Miami." She replied.

"We?"

"My friends, housemates, Tony Stark and his women Pepper."

"You know them well?" He didn't look at her as he spoke. He could see her partial reflection in the window. She had her bare legs crossed and was playing with an apple between her palms.

"Well enough. They have always been good to myself and my family. For the passed fifteen years they have allowed us to live with them during our weeks here. And then when I got stuck here he allowed my extended stay."

"Your family did not stay here with you? They leave you in the care of Stark." The name Stark passed his lips a little more hateful then he meant.

"My family left before they knew I was trapped here." He could see her looking at him in the window and couldn't help but smile. She was sizing him up intensely. He was tempted to play with her again but he suspected soon Stark would show up. He wondered what his reaction would be to find his 'friend' withering beneath him. The thought of that piece of mischief made him grin a wicked grin.

He didn't have much time it would seem. He spied Stark flying up the building. "Stay." He commanded her as he went outside. He waited. It took a moment before stark spotted him and flew down to land on his dias. Loki followed keeping an eye of Stark. He entered the tower passing his little servant as she sat on the countertop.

"Hey pipsqueak. No asses on the bar top." He said to her.

"You didn't seem to care when you placed Peppers ass here." She retorted. She quickly seemed to remember Loki was there and looked down sheepishly. He was amused. Her freedom of speech on Midgard made her brazen.

"Please tell me you're going to appeal to my humanity." Loki said amused as he adjusted his hold on the sceptre.

"Uh...actually, I'm planning to threaten you." Tony corrected.

"You should have left your armor on for that." Loki almost laughed at the thought.

"Yeah, it's seen a bit of mileage. You've got the blue stick of destiny. Would you like a drink?" Tony offered as he grabbed down a bottle of amber liquid.

"Stalling me won't change anything." He warned him.

"No, no, no! Threatening. No drink? You sure? I'm having one." Loki turned from Tony to look out the window as he spoke next.

"The Chitauri are coming, nothing will change that. What have I to fear?" While Loki had his back turned he could partially see Tony in the reflection of the glass. He had leaned over the counter whispered something to Cephera and she nodded.

"The Avengers." Loki turned to give him a puzzled look. "It's what we call ourselves, sort of like a team. 'Earth's Mightiest Heroes' type of thing."

"Yes, I've met them." Loki could hardly contain his mocking tone.

"Yeah, takes us a while to get any traction, I'll give you that one. But, let's do a head count here. Your brother, the demi-God; a super soldier, a living legend who kind of lives up to the legend; a man with breath-taking anger management issues; a couple of master assassins, and you, big fella, you've managed to piss off every single one of them." Tony said pointing at Loki from behind the bar.

"That was the plan." Loki said a smile beaming on his face.

"Not a great plan. When they come, and they will, they'll come for you." Tony had stepped out from behind his bar, drink in hand.

"I have an army." Loki reminded Tony.

"We have a Hulk." Tony retorted.

"I thought the beast had wandered off." Loki said amused.

"You're missing the point. There's no throne, there is no version of this, where you come out on top. Maybe your army comes and maybe it's too much for us, but it's all on you. Because if we can't protect the Earth, you can be damned well sure we'll avenge it." Tony took a swig of his drink and Loki didn't miss the strange look that passed over Cephera's face. She was clearly confused as to what was happening.

"How will your friends have time for me, when they're so busy fighting you?" Loki pressed his staff to Tony's chest with a tiny clinking noise but nothing happened. "It should work!" Loki said after a second try.

"Well, performance issues. You know one out of five..." Loki grabbed Tony by the throat and tossed him to the floor. He would not be mocked.

"Jarvis, anytime now." Tony gasped as Loki grabbed him by the throat again and picked him up off the floor.

"You will all fall before me." Loki hissed.

"Jarvis now!" Tony yelled right before Loki threw him out the window.

"No!" Cephera cried and jumped from her spot to run passed Loki. Loki caught her by the waist angrily as Tony's suit flew passed them, knocking both to the down, her beneath him.

"Put aside your silly sentiment for these mortals. I've no use for a fool." He growled at her. He climbed back to his feet leaving her on the floor. He watched Stark come flying back up in a new suit.

"And there's one other person you pissed off! His name was Phil." Tony blasted Loki onto his back right before he was distracted by the portal opening in the skies above.

Cephera managed to get to her knees when Loki grabbed her up to stand. "You will not move from this room. When I return I expect you here." He said to her handling her roughly. She nodded.

He let her go and with a glare he headed back outside this time going the way Tony had come in. Cephera ran to the window. Her feet catching some of the broken glass and cutting her but she didn't care. She looked outside to see Loki magically adorn his royal armour and Thor land on the tower not to far from were she was looking out.

Watching them battle for real was unnerving. All she got from all this was Loki had an army. Was trying to take over earth and Thor along with some shield members were trying to stop him. Putting all this together she also assumed he was the person who stole the powerful cube Tony had mentioned before leaving her at the tower.

None if it made sense. What the hell happened while she was gone? Did they find out Loki was the one who let the Jotuns in? Was he banished just as Thor was? Was Thor even banished? She eyed Thor's royal armour as well. He didn't seem like someone cut off from Asgard. Confusion was the only current emotion she knew.

Watching the brothers fight and wound each other was heartbreaking. And when Loki stabbed Thor in the side she heard herself gasp loudly. Soon Loki was flying off on some aircraft belonging to the aliens she assumed was his army.

She viewed the destruction around the city from her high up point of view. She wanted to help but both the need to stay hidden and her loyalty to her wayward prince stopped her. She felt shame as all she did was watch.

She felt like she was watching for hours when Loki fell from the sky and landed outside on the balcony. He stood in time to have the hulk slam into him and send him crashing through another unbroken window and collide with the far wall.

Cephera was turned with her back flat to the glass. She hoped the green monster would not see her. She knew who he was. She had viewed some of Tony's files out of boredom when he had left. "ENOUGH!" Loki bellowed. "I am a god you daft creature...and I will not be bullied by..."

Cephera balked when the hulk grabbed Loki by the ankle and flung him back and forth into the marble floor as if he was a rag doll. "Puny god." He mocked as he passed Cephera by and jumped from the tower. She let out the breath she never knew she had been holding and ran to Loki's side.

He was groaning and he was clearly dizzy and unfocused. She did not heal him. This was not a power he knew she could do and so she downplayed her roll. "My prince?" She said unsure what to do. He did not look at her.

She stayed knelt beside him until he rolled over quite a while later. He began to pull himself across the floor. "You shouldn't move." She said getting to her feet and following him.

"Leave me be woman." He growled. She stepped in front of him while he collapsed on the stairs. He glared at her a moment as she squat down to place a hand on his shoulder. She noted his eyes were once more green. It was then she realized they had company. Loki looked over his shoulder and turned his body to look at all the assembled avengers. "If it's all the same to you. I'll have that drink now." Loki said defeated.

Cephera was in a empty room waiting. After Loki was arrested they were all brought to SHIELD's flying base. She had been placed separately from everyone. Thor had recognized her right away. The awkward moment was when Thor explained to Tony that she was Loki's personal servant. Tony had taken a fit.

He refused to allow Thor to take her back to Asgard. But Thor had insisted that she had to go back. It was Thor who walked in now. She looked up and stood and bowed quickly when she saw him.

"I was told by Heimdall that I was to bring you home once I captured Loki." He told her. "You may sit." He spoke to her just like he would a servant. Her position on earth not changing the way he viewed her. It was calming. For their relationship to change would have been awkward once she got back.

"I look forward to going home." She said. "If I may ask my prince.." She waited for permission to continue.

"You may." Thor said with a nod.

"What will happen to me when we get to Asgard. I mean Prince Loki will unlikely be allowed to roam free. Who will I serve?" She asked this with a fearful tinge in her voice.

"I am unsure. Loki will be punished for his crimes against this realm. I do not wish to seem rude but the outcome of your return is less then important considering the circumstances. I was surprised I was given direct orders to fetch you at all." She nodded. She understood his meaning. She knew the kings reasons for needing her back but Thor would not.

"I thank you for bringing me home." She said after a moment. "May I tend to Prince Loki while we wait for our departure." Thor looked to contemplate her request.

"He may be more receptive to you bringing him meals. This I will allow." She stood and bowed to him again.

She avoided Tony once she was given the food to bring to Loki. She could not handle his disapproving stares and sarcastic comments right now. She entered Loki's holding cell with Thor leading the way. Loki looked up. He was muzzled and chained.

Thor sealed the door. The room had a table, a bench and very large one way mirror. She suspected Tony might be on the other side. She placed the food down after a quick curtsy and reached out to remove the muzzle. Thor had already told her how.

His hair was still dirty and greasy against her wrists while she detached the muzzle. He watched her every move. When the muzzle came off he stretched his jaw and grinned. His immediate move shocked her instantly. His shackled hands pulled her forward by the dress.

She came to a stop when her knees hit the bench he sat on. "Do you think Stark watches us even now." He said to her in a whisper.

"Stop." She said sternly and pulled back. He allowed her to get away. She pushed the tray to him. "If you don't behave they will not allow me in here."

"Calm yourself. I was merely joking." His face scowled but his eyes held amusement only she could see. He looked to the tray of food and inhaled.

"If you don't eat it then you get nothing. That's what I am told." She added quickly. He shrugged.

"Are you often like this?" He asked titling his head at her. "So assertive, fiery." He smirked. "As amusing as it is I will not be so amused if you continue this attitude once we are home."

"Of course not my prince. I am simply feeling agitated. Trying to separate myself from Midgardian lifestyle and Asgards while still on this realm is difficult. I forget myself." She said all this casting her eyes down.

"Do not forget yourself once home." He warned her.

"I will not my prince." She said biting her lip. This all felt odd. Loki a prisoner, her a servant who technically had no master. She worried for her return to Asgard and she also craved it. To be away from the judging eyes of her friend was something she needed right now. Tony just didn't understand.

She waited for Thor to return. Thor placed the gag back on his brother and Cephera bowed and left behind Thor. "He ate. This is good." Thor said to her. "The people of Asgard have not been informed of his treachery from last year though the servants inside do. They have been put under oath to not speak of his crimes and this extends to you as well. Everyone thought him dead and we had decided to not tarnish his name. His return will be private but I would like to see him cleaned up before seeing our mother. It would not please her to see him in such a state as he is now." Thor paused and looked to her.

"May I have somewhere private to tend to him. Perhaps a room without cameras and one way mirrors. Guards posted outside would be fine." Thor pondered it.

"I will see what I can do. I can understand the people of this ship not taking to kindly to treating him with such kindness." Cephera nodded and was placed back in the room she had once occupied and was sealed in.

Thor had done a good job convincing them to allow Loki to use a shower. He was to stay manacled and gagged while guards waited outside. Still shackled it made it hard for him to wash himself so Cephera was allowed inside. She wore a Midgardian dress still and knew that above all else she was not to take it off. To get caught being in Loki's line of passion right now was not a good thing.

She entered behind Loki and when the door closed she led him into the shower and turned it on. Thor had allowed Loki to be released of his shackles to remove his clothes down to his pants before replacing his chains. Loki removed those pants now and stood in all his naked glory. He stepped under the sprayer while Cephera fished out the soap she was given. This had be quick.

"Kneel. I can't reach your head." She said to him after he wet his hair down. He looked at her his eyes amused but he knelt to face her. His fingers played with her dress as it was slowly becoming soaked. She ignored his playful hands and scrubbed his hair. She rinsed quickly. "Stand." She said a little more like an order then a suggestion. Loki's hand came up as he stood and seized her by the neck. He pressed her to the shower wall but he wasn't squeezing harmfully but his eyes held warning. "My apologizes." She said. He let her go. She continued her job in silence moving around him and cleaning everything which he also found amusing. What would Asgard be like without him. She didn't like the idea. How did she get so attached to him?


	9. Chapter 9

Loki's dreamer: I am not sure which ending I prefer yet. But I am enjoying this one as well. :p

Sidney love fiction: happy you are enjoying the new take on it.

Sorceress of the trees: wow...wow good hopefully. :p I agree actions are sometimes better then words. And I am glad chapter 2 blended in so well. :)

Doctor Loki love: I'm not sure dramatic is a word for this chapter but I hope it keeps your interest. :D

poodle warriors: yes a awkward situation on Midgard. Now back to Asgard!

ok it seems my * for scene breaks is not working hmm. Sorry guys I never noticed it Until now. Seems my chapters are not saving right from any of my computers and I'm getting annoyed. :( i also notice my tab's for each starting paragraph wont save right and i can't add extra space between paragraphs either. Frustrating

Chapter 9

Standing in the park waiting to leave was awkward. Tony hadn't spoken much to her. He had nothing nice to say more then likely. He was watching her now with a sad disapproving look on his face. She'd never seen him so serious. Thor gave her a nod to relieve her to say her goodbyes. Tony was the only one she knew to say goodbye too.  
"She wouldn't be happy about this." He told her.  
"Pepper will be fine." She assured him.  
"Not Pepper. Your sister." Cephera cursed Tony. She had tried to be very vague about who she visited down here. After telling Loki that story she was half afraid he'd catch on.  
"My family will be fine." She said to him keeping her tone even. "Thank you. You've been a good friend." Cephera reached into the pocket of her shorts under her dress and pulled out the cell phone Tony had given her since her year trapped there. "I won't be needing this for now. Keep it for me." She said trying not to sound sad. She was worried she might never be able to come back. The Byfrost was still gone and her sister had yet to return to earth. So many things she was not sure of.  
"I hate goodbyes." Tony cursed and hugged her. She seriously hoped Loki wasn't glaring. Somehow she felt he might be. She returned his hug and walked back to Thor. She waved goodbye but didn't say the words.

It was getting late in Asgard by the time they took the round about way to the palace so as not to be seen. Once inside she was led away from Thor and Loki by a guard and she knew she was on her way to see Odin. She bowed at the bottom of the throne stairs. "Rise." He told her. She did so and stood with her face bared to him. "I realized the circumstances of your lengthened visit to Midgard was not ideal. I am concerned for your cover." Odin said to her.  
"There were no disturbances of any kind, and I kept a very low profile even after Prince Loki happened upon me there. He knows only I was stranded when I went for my visit to see my family. I am confident my cover has not been compromised in anyway except perhaps to have angered the prince with my Midgardian ways." She said truthfully.  
"I took a great risk allowing you sanctuary here. So far the risk had been minimal but the greater possibilities if you should be found here brings danger to both Asgard and many other realms." Cephera nodded. She understood this. Once more she felt apprehensive over having told loki her story.  
"I am forever grateful for your generosity and for you continuing to allow me to live when killing me would have been the much easier option." Cephera bowed again.  
"I've no want to kill you child. You've done nothing wrong. Demos has put himself outside the reach of even magic. Heimdell had not sensed or seen him since your arrival and still this holds true. When he is found he will be dealt with and then you will be free to live the life you were meant for." Odin's words touched her. He had been kind to her when she had first arrived.  
He had been loathed to put her down as low as a servant to keep her well from view. Putting her in the care of his son was the only way to ease her suffering from a life she had almost had. He had been sure Loki would take care of her. She was grateful for every decision Odin had made. Because of him she was still alive.  
"What now?" She asked. "Lo...prince Loki is incarcerated, I have no master anymore." She said.  
"This saddens you." Odin noticed.  
"You were right to assign me to him. He was good to me and I believe he would be good still. The man I saw on earth is not who the prince believes himself to be. I still believe there is good in him." Odin stood startling her.  
"For the time being until my son has come to his senses and repents his actions you are no longer in his care. You are now to serve Thor until the time comes Loki should be a trusted son of Asgard once more." Cephera swallowed. It could have been worse.  
"And my family?" She asked.  
"Since the Byfrost I have sent word and further decisions will be made once the Byfrost is whole once more. Until such a time happens you will not venture off Asgard for anyone or anything." Odin dismissed her and a guard escorted her to her old room.

It was hours before she was fetched by another guard. She was given a different uniform of red and black. She changed quickly and followed the guard. She knew Thor already had an older servant in his employ so she wondered what she could do for him that she did not have already placed in her good care. She was shown to the hall where Thor's personal chambers were located. Like Loki he also had more then one room. His bedroom, a sitting room, and he also had rule over his own personal training room. She was placed inside the sitting room to await her new master.  
Thor arrived a short while later looking sullen. He looked at her and motioned for her to sit. "I have just come back from a talk with my father. As it stands right now you will be in my employ until my brothers release, which at this rate seems all to long from now." Thor sighed. "I've decided that you will be in charge keeping clean this room and recently the stable boy took ill. Until he is well you will also attend to the horses." Cephera nodded. "Also at no point are you to be in the dungeons. Your loyalty is with me and best to leave your old master to his punishments. If you should consult with him while under my command you will be punished."  
Cephera felt her heart sink and she was sure he could read the disappointment in her face. "Do not get me wrong. I understand all of this must be difficult for you after your year stranded on Midgard. You have probably become very accustomed to their ways but here in Asgard you are a servant and as my servant I have rules for you to follow. I am glad for your services to my brother but for now you must forget him." She nodded again. "The stables need care first thing in the morning...and Cephera," Thor pointed to her head. "You must wear your cap." It had been so long since she had needed to wear it she had forgotten it was even part of her uniform.  
"Yes my prince." She said. "Are there things I should not touch?" She finally asked in a professional tone.  
"Everything in here and the stables are free for what ever needs doing however at no point will you enter my bedchambers." Cephera nodded once more. "Good. Can you read?"  
"Yes sire."  
"I will have a list of duties drawn up and waiting for you tomorrow at the stables. Now go, get a good nights sleep and tomorrow you begin your new duties."

Cephera woke bright and early at the hour she would normally go to Loki's room and began her tidying before opening the curtains to wake him as the sun drew higher. She dressed and without magic, for she tried to not use it in front of anyone but Loki if she could help it, she walked from her room all the way to the stables. There was a very detailed note left for her to describe the things the stable boy usually did. She read it over and then discarded it committing it to memory.  
She began as she led each horse outside and tied them on so their stalls where available for cleaning. She was barely started her work when several other servants had stopped to stare at her. She looked back a moment confused by their sudden interest. "Are you not the traitors servant?" One of them said snidely.  
"I once worked for Prince Loki, I work for Prince Thor now." Cephera replied as calmly as possible. She should have seen this coming but she really hadn't.  
"The rumours, are they true?" Another asking wide eyed.  
"I don't know what you speak of." Cephera assured her and looked down to continue her work.  
"For years they said he'd chain you up and beat you. That's why no one saw you often." She continued like Cephera hadn't chosen to ignore her. Cephera's head shot up.  
"Who said that?! He never touched me!" She said incredulously. And this was why she hated getting involved with rumours. People simply blew them out of proportion.  
"Oh. Then the rumours he has a secret room for fucking women is untrue as well." Cephera face turned red.  
"Does it matter?" Cephera asked annoyed. "Whatever the prince did in private is not a concern for servants such as us. And no longer matters nowadays." She added.  
She watched them all exchange glances but they left her without another word. Cephera glared at the back of their heads. Gossip bags. She frowned once they were out of view.

The next few weeks flew by without incident until she was no longer needed for the stables and was asked to help in the kitchens. Cephera was bad at cooking. She could peel vegetables and what not but to prepare them in a skillet or pot was not something she could do. However, prepping was all she was tasked with and so she sat in a corner on a small stool peeling potato's and carrots for an upcoming feast.  
Sat with her were two other servants one male and one female. Both of them were chatting while she kept to herself. Their conversation however didn't miss her ears and she guessed they were having it just to see how she would react. "I hear he's asked for a whore to brought it him down there. Can you imagine?" The female said in a fake shocked manner.  
"Really what whore would bed the traitorous prince of Asgard." The boy mocked laughing.  
"Well he was very handsome when he left, I haven't seen him but I would say he still hasn't lost his manly charms." She battered her eyes. "I'd give him a night."  
"You're nothing but a servant he wouldn't touch you." The boy scoffed.  
"He's no prince anymore. He's nothing more then a lowly prison rat." She told him narrowing her eyes.  
"He is still your prince, confined to prison or not and you should not speak of him as such." Cephera finally said unable to hear another horrendous word.  
"Oh look, she speaks. Tell us, as one who viewed him so closely for so many years had he ever fucked a servant?" The boy said leaning forward.  
"He did not treat servants in such a manner, in fact he treated them as a royal should...like we didn't exist." She replied lying. Although she had been the only servant she had ever seen him so much as speak to she was sure she was the only one he had touched in other ways.  
"I envied you. He was quite the charmer with women when he wanted to be. To tend on him daily, now I think you're even luckier to attend to Prince Thor instead. At least you're out of that tyrants hands." Cephera stood and looked down at them both.  
"That tyrant was good to me and if I have the opportunity to serve him again, I will." She said and made to walk away. The boy grabbed her wrist tightly.  
"You think yourself above us because you are the princes personal girl that you think you can speak to us like that." He growled.  
"Let me go or I will make you." She warned him. "You have no right to touch me." He stepped forward.  
"Really..." He didn't finish his words. She kneed him in the gut and when he let her go she ran off. Cephera ran all the way to her room her blood boiling. She knew Loki had done bad things but everyone makes mistakes. He is being punished for the things he did. She had known of kings who slaughtered entire cities just to get what they wanted. Loki would learn from his evil ways. She found it sad that he was being singled out by even the servants. What would happen when he was released? Would they dare insult him to his face? She knew the answer, they would cower and shrink into invisibility in hopes he would not see them. They were cowards to speak the words among each other.

Three years Loki endured his imprisonment. He was at first unruly and arrogant. He had no want to be visited by Thor daily, nor his mother and especially not Odin. She'd never come. His songbird wasn't allowed to come he suspected which was not surprising. He refused to show interest in her whereabouts and had not asked of her and Thor never spoke of her. He was worried that perhaps she had been given to another noble to tend on. He was not content with that idea.  
As the years past Loki found himself lacking the energy to fight his so called family on there need to have him home. And so Loki began to play the part of a tragically lost child who only wanted to come home. When he was free he would search ways to escape Asgard and take revenge on those who had helped deny him what was his. But for now he waited. His patients won out. Thor brought the news of his conditional release. Loki was unsure what the people had been told of his return but he also didn't care.  
Loki would be unable to use magic for his first year free. He was not to leave the palace without escort. These terms were easily livable for now. Anything to get him out of this prison. Loki agreed to the terms and was excited to rest in his bedroom. Odin was there for his release as was Frigga. Loki still viewed her as his mother though she was not. Of them all she was the only one he still held sentiment for as much as he tried not to. She insisted he cut his hair. He did so but keeping it the length he had it on Midgard. He enjoyed the length.  
They escorted him from his cell all the way to his room. When Loki entered he was glad to see his room had been kept up on. Clean linens placed on the bed and everything arranged just how he liked it. He had no doubt to whose work this could be. Without his magic he was unable to call her to him and so he was forced to wait and see if she would show up.  
He fell asleep long before finding out if she came. He woke alone his room dark. He got up and sat at his desk lighting a nearby touch on the way. It was then she entered with a bow. Loki grinned at her. "I wondered when you'd show up." He said.  
"I'm sorry. I was finishing some things for prince Thor." She told him. Loki tilted his head.  
"Thor? Are you his servant now?" He asked watching her.  
"No my prince. It was temporary until your release." She replied.  
"Tell me, what you have been doing these last few week in preparation for my release?" He said not looking at her.  
"Since returning to your care I have made sure all dust and dirt has been cleaned from your rooms and tower. There were a few items I found missing, stolen. I have tracked those down and they have been returned. I've thrown away all expired potions and ingredients and gone to the market to resupply your tower as well as fill those items that were running low. All linens have been washed and changed." She paused to think.  
"My, my. We have been busy." He couldn't help but look her over, he was more then impressed. The first time he ever felt so impressed by her was when she first arrived as his new servant and showed him her ability to use magic. He was not surprised by the stolen items. It was not odd to think his wards for keeping others out had dwindled over the years while he was unable to refresh them. He was glad his enchantments for rendering his rooms invisible to sight and sound remained permanent.  
She stood there in silence a moment. "Would my prince like me to find you company for tonight?" She asked suddenly shifting a little.  
"What makes you think I need company?" He eyed her expression.  
"I just thought, after three years of being locked up, you'd be left wanting." She said calmly but avoided looking at him.  
"Are you offering?" He asked teasingly. She looked up quickly and shook her head.  
"That's not what I meant my prince, I just..." She stopped speaking when he stopped abruptly. He moved out around the desk and took hold of her arm. He spun her so she was now facing the wall and pressed her to it. He leaned his face in to speak near her ear.  
"I know what you meant. But you're just so easy to tease." He chuckled and pulled her skirts up to bunch in his hand that was planted firmly around the front of her. His other hand snaked around her waist and he pushed it down between her thighs.  
She gasped as his hand made contact with her warm sex. He pressed his whole body to hers pinning her to the wall further. He worked her clit with his well practiced fingers. He listened to her soft breathy gasps. "I never thought I would enjoy your sounds of pleasure so much." He growled biting on her ear.  
She offered no response. Loki pressed his erection to her so she could feel it but he did not make a move to go any further. No, he liked this game. He teased her clit until she was panting and finally released her before she could finish.  
She remained pressed to the wall while he took a slow step back. "Now we both will go to bed wanting." He said. "You may go." The moment he said the words she turned, bowed and disappeared. Loki smirked a moment and then returned to his desk.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorceress of the trees: Loki is playing the lets confuse the hell out of everyone game. Hehe

Loki's dreamer: he is though. ;)

Doctor Loki love: is he really?! I didn't notice. Demos is a bastard.

Chapter 10

Cephera hadn't spoken to Loki since that first day in his room. A part of her was surprised by his actions yet at the same time she was not. Since he first had placed his intimate touch on her person she knew it would not end there. Deep down she had known. She enjoyed his touch and feared it as well. It was true she had grown attached to him even before he took any real notice of her but that didn't constitute her continued openness toward his new found love of touching her. But then she was his to do with as he saw fit. She was sure Odin never thought that would be one of the things his son would have had in mind but Cephera certainly wasn't planning to tell him.

She thought of earth then. Their encounter on the bathroom floor. She wondered if the tesseract had been the only thing to make him so brazen that day. Before that he had only ever tasted her womanhood but that day he had nearly fucked her completely. She had given her first and so far only blow job and came closer then she ever thought possible to actually having his length inside her. Now that he was home and free he seemed to have found a comfortable level where he could touch her without hesitating. It excited her. Every time she was in his presence she almost wished he would but so far this past month he had done nothing. She continued all her duties as they were before as if nothing had changed.

Cephera woke this day and dressed. Since her new found shamelessness in his presence she no longer bothered wearing her under dress to bed but instead she wore a modest night gown of a light lilac colour. She was headed to the market with a list he had provided for her. It had on it herbs and liquids she had not seen him purchase before. On her way down passed the great hall she was stopped in her tracks as Thor said her name. She turned and bowed at the blond prince who would someday be king.

"I am aware that this is unorthodox but due to the fact we share common friends I would hate not to ask from time to time if my brother is treating you well?" Thor said when she straightening from her bow.

"Yes my prince. As if we hadn't seen in each other in any other state but master and servant." She replied. It was true. He wasn't treating her any differently then he had before his exile aside from the semi sexual content but sometimes masters did those things with servants and therefore she still had not lied.

"Good. If I am to travel back to Midgard I will let them know you are well." Thor said no more as he turned and walked away. Cephera sucked on her lower lip a moment before leaving.

By midday she had retrieved the items he requested, cleaned all his chambers and was finishing up in his tower when Loki appeared. She bowed politely and said nothing as she went back to her sweeping. He had made a great mess of some sparkling dust the night before and it seemed no matter how much she swept it did nothing more then relocate it.

She could feel his eyes on her and she was instantly aware that the atmosphere in the room had changed. He was silently waiting for her attention. She gave it as soon as she realized and her eyes came up to look at his. Loki smiled as soon as she did so. "Did you get everything on my list?" He asked her moving ever so slowly toward her.

"Yes my prince." She replied her eyes still on him.

"And it's all neatly put away?" He continued while still getting closer.

"Yes." She said again with a nod. He was only a mere arms length away from her now.

"Would you like a reward for being a good girl?" Cephera was unsure she liked his tone. He almost made it sound like she was a dog.

"Of course not my prince. Everything I do is my duty to do. It is not done for rewards or gifts." Cephera squeaked when he pushed her back with his entire body and pinned her to the shelf behind her. A few books came clattering down around her.

"Do you allow this because I am your master?" He asked huskily, referring to his hand that had found its way under her skirts and was now rubbing against her sex.

"No." She said in a little gasp as he touched her in a very pleasing way.

"You allow it for the enjoyment then?" He continued his twenty questions game. She nodded. "Do you enjoy other men's hands on you this way?" His voice held an odd growl like tone to it.

"I've never allowed another man to touch me as you do." She said her voice shaking, her legs were also shaking and his fingers slowly slid beneath the fabric of her underwear. She heard her own gasps and sighs and closed her eyes.

"And why is that?" Loki fingered her to cry out before she answered.

"Because I belong only to you." She told him remembering his words to her on the bathroom floor. His hand withdrew from her skirts and she was surprised and a little disappointed at the sudden removal and ceasing of her pleasure. But her momentary disappointment didn't last long he spun her and set her to sit upon his alchemy work top. He hiked up her skirts and he disappeared below them.

She felt his hands rest on her hips and pulled her underwear from her body. His tongue was hot and wonderful when it made contact with her womanhood and she cried out when he attacked it with renewed vigour. She felt his finger prob her entrance and she found she didn't really care as he slipped it inside her. He moved it in such a way she found herself on her back reeling in ecstasy. She tossed her head back and forth the closer she came to climaxing. He didn't seem to want to stop. He continued his movements in sync with one another until she was shaking and quivering and cumming hard. She yelled out again and again her nails digging into the wood.

She felt his grin against her thigh as she began to settle down. He stood up straight and was looking down at her. His finger grazed her overly sensitive nub, her legs still spread wide and her sex completely open for viewing. He seemed to be admiring the sight a moment longer before he turned from her. "That was your reward. You may go back to your work but you are no longer to wear your undergarments. I want you to feel your own juices as they glide down your thighs and remember who made it so." He said all this while walking away and settling in behind his desk.

Cephera got down off the work table and fixed her skirts before doing as she was told. The entire time she worked she did think of him, her still dripping cunt and his tongue that made her that way.

The damn woman had become quite a distraction. He had tried to avoid her or ignore her after that first night but it had all been for naught. He was unable to contain himself in her presence for long. His little display up in the tower only proved to him how much power she held over him and she didn't even know it. Such an innocent little thing still despite his sexual intrigues.

He arranged for her to come to his room that night. He watched her bow and then she peered up at him with those lovely violet eyes. Loki motioned for her to follow him. She did as she was bide without hesitation. Loki lay down on his back upon his bed. "I want to feel your mouth on me." He told her untying his pants to free his semi erect cock. Her immediate movement to get on the bed between his legs made him smile and he almost moaned as well. She was so eager to please him. Her hand was warm as she slid it over his shaft making him grow harder. She gripped him and made small caressing motions to bring him to his full readiness.

He was settled on his pillows in such a way he had a great view of her while she continued using her hand to please him. Her motions were still unpracticed but he liked that. It was sometimes rather annoying when a whore would display her over confidence in her moves that would have pleased other men reminding him he was not the only one they had serviced. For him what she lacked in experience only reminded him of how only he got to enjoy her.

He'd been in a hurry on Midgard. He hadn't initially thought of having her but when he had her strip he knew he wanted to. He had little time and wanted to find release against her. At first he'd been determined to cum in her mouth but he changed his mind. He very nearly lost his mind and had momentarily thought of sliding his cock into her womanhood right there but luckily the split second thought disappeared and he resorted instead to sliding himself up and down her slick sex until he came.

Loki groaned at both the thoughts and the heat of her mouth as she wrapped it around him. Loki reached down and slid his fingers into her hair. He hated that it was tied up. He knew he was the one who had ordered that she keep it neatly pinned up but right now he wanted more of it to grab hold of. However he didn't bother trying to release the hair or to have her remove it as that would stop her current job which she was doing pleasantly well at. Her lips slipping down his shaft and back up made him groan in appreciation for her continued effort.

"Suck lightly on the head a few times before taking me whole again." He instructed her. Her eyes flitted up to look at him before she did as he said. He sucked in a breath and grinned. Loki suddenly had the strangest notion. If he was going to continue these intriguing intimacies with her he could at least hone her to his needs. After all he honed everything else about her attaining to the things he liked why not extend it to the bedchambers as well.

He allowed her to continue using the new way of pleasing him before he reached down to replace her hand in a different area and fixed the pressure in which she held him. She shifted her fingers as if to memorize the grip and looked to him for approval. He grinned and laid back once more. He didn't want to make her feel inadequate because considering her inexperience she was actually very pleasing as she was without his prompts. He let her continue as she was now and just relaxed beneath her ministration.

He groaned and bucked his hips upward as she found something enjoyable with her tongue. He was nearing a sweet end and he was becoming eager to meet it. His breathing became laboured and his fingers gripped whatever hair her could on her head. Loki came with a satisfied groan, spilling his seed onto her tongue. When he allowed her to pull away he watched her put a hand over her mouth and the tell tale signs of her swallowing. She seemed unsure about his taste. Loki watched her as she knelt there licking her lips and then looking down at her hands. Her cheeks were flushed. He doubted it was from embarrassment at this point. He felt it was more possibly from arousal.

Loki sat up and placed a finger under her chin to tilt her face slightly to look directly at him. "Remove your hair from its bonds and also your clothing." He said to her. He watched her hair tumble around her shoulders and sifted his fingers through a few curls while she undid the clasps of both her dresses and slipped it off her body. She had to stand to get it the rest of the way off. He patiently waited and when she was completely bare he held out his hand.

"This is becoming complicated." She said. It had been the first words she'd said since entering the room. They hardly spoke so her sudden words surprised him.

"In what way?" He replied.

"I have been in your service for over 200 years and only in the past five have you paid me any attention and your attention has gone from minimal to extensive. What was once a strict master/servant relationship has become something a little less professional." She stood there naked saying all this and it did nothing more then amuse him.

"Songbird. I believe our professional relationship changed that day on Midgard." He had no need to say when. Since Midgard she couldn't have possibly thought things would remain the same coming home. He'd noticed her so much more since then. And though she didn't know it he had noticed her everyday for a very long time it had only been in the passed five years he had acted upon it more and more. "Do you plan to begin to deny me?" He asked her. Her mouth opened a moment and she inhaled a sigh of defeat.

"No my prince." She said. She took his still offered hand and he pulled her to lay beside him. He faced her away from him much like her last day on Asgard before she had initially left to visit her family. He place his face close to the back of her head to enjoy the scent of her hair and pressed his body close to hers. The feeling of her soft buttocks against his satisfied flaccid member soothed him. It seemed she had nothing more to say. Loki fell asleep curled against her and a part of him was yelling to end this nonsense but the other more dominant part of his brain at that moment was doing nothing more then revealing in the moment.


	11. Chapter 11

Loki's dreamer: loveish... Great word. I love it!

Sorceress of the trees: yes Cephera is concerned for their working relationship and yes she didn't deny him for the fact he is her master but also because she loves him. She's divided.

Sidney loves fiction: do not thank me, I thank you for always being here for my stories and for your motivation. :)

Chapter 11

Cephera groaned. It had been two days since she had slept next to Loki in his room, in his bed, naked and feeling excitedly confused. When she had woken from that odd situation she was still locked firmly to him and he was breathing lightly into her hair. She had no permission to leave and so she stayed there and she was wondering how long it would take before he woke.

When he finally woke up it seemed to take him a moment to realize what was going on. He seemed to have forgotten the previous night. He released his hold on her and sat up. Loki had trailed his fingers down her arm and then hooked a finger around to place on her opposite cheek and turned her head. He bent over her and her breath hitched in her throat. His lips came close, hovering over her own and then he let her go. "You're right. This relationship needs to be restrained and placed back to how it was." He told her. "You may leave to attend to your daily duties." He said almost coldly.

She had left grabbing her dresses and teleporting without dressing. She hadn't spoken to him since. His sudden coldness to her was more confusing then his interest in her physically. She hadn't expected things to change so drastically when they had gotten back but she didn't think it would be necessarily normal. Her feelings for him had become much more deeper then she had ever meant and there were times she felt like he might feel for her back. And now this. What was going on between them wasn't strictly against any laws but considering who she really was Odin would not be pleased by it and would most likely have her removed if they were discovered.

As for Loki, he wouldn't even have her wash him which he always had back way before he had ever touched her person. She wondered how long this side of him would last before he caved and began that naughty relationship once more. She entered his room with the intent of cleaning it knowing he would not be there. She had decided to leave him in peace for a while and let him stew. In the midst of her cleaning he entered. Upon seeing her she bowed and his lips twitched but he did not smile. "I want you to fetch a woman for me and have her ready in my special room within the hour." He said. She was surprised by his request. He hadn't partaken in any woman since his release and it brought her stomach to bubble nervously.

"Yes my prince." She said as neutral as possible. She should have known better then to think he had feelings of any kind for her. She bowed and left.

Finding a women of his usual tastes proved difficult. When she said Loki's name they suddenly found reasons to not come with her. Even though no one knew of his deceits outside the palace they still felt fear and apprehension toward him. She finally found one who seemed was in desperate need for payment and placed her within the sealed and hidden confines of his special room.

Cephera washed her as she always would with these women using the scents he provided. Her heart was aching as she viewed this beautiful woman. Her hair long and blond as many of the Asgardian women's and her body tall and lithe. Cephera found herself comparing her own body to this one and found herself lacking in all things Loki seemed to desire. She suddenly felt inadequate and wondered why he bothered with her at all? Convenience perhaps? The thought of him touching this woman how he had touch her made her stomach churn and it took everything she had not to allow her emotions to run wild.

When she was done with her she placed her in the room naked and ready. She then appeared before her prince knowing he had no magic to enter. She would have to escort him in as well. "She's ready." She told him. He was reading when she arrived as if the thought of it all didn't bother him in any way only causing her more grief. He nodded. She stepped forward as he stood Cephera placed a hand on his arm teleporting them both to his desired destination. She left immediately after knowing how long he normally took and would return then.

The entire time she was fuming inside and outside she was busying herself with sweeping the hall just outside his room. She watched other servants bustle by her and was slightly more irritated at the words suddenly uttered at her from one as they passed by. "Traitors whore." They said. She bit back her retort. Since Loki had viewed her on earth she had been having a problem getting back her servants attitude. It didn't help with the attention he had displayed to her. She was half tempted to hit the other servant with the broom but she only tightened her grip and did nothing.

When she was in the care of Thor she had a few run-ins with other servants but after she came back into the care of Loki most all servants had something to say and were cold to her. The fact she hadn't refused the position of catering to him had earned her a new position of traitor herself. Sometimes they impeded her work by tripping her while she carried her serving tray or made dirty the halls outside his rooms after she had just cleaned them. The fact she had gone around and collected the things taken from his room only added to their hatred. She hadn't mentioned any of this to anyone. What was the point?

She began sweeping again ignoring the whispers of others who passed. Even those who didn't know her by her face knew her by her coloured uniform. Her already agitated mood only grew more so with each whisper made. Finally she left to go to her room. She waited pacing the floor and when the time came she took a deep ragged breath and vanished.

Cephera was met with chaos when she entered the room. The girl was half dressed and sat in the corner of the room her knees huddled to her chest. The table, vanity, sheets, and even the bookshelf were knocked down and strewn all over the place. Loki was amidst it all seething. She forgot her manners instantly after the day she had been having. "What's going on here?" She demanded rashly. Loki turned his angry gaze her way.

"Get her out of my sight." He all but roared. Cephera was swift to move to her and helped her up. She didn't seem to have sustained any damage herself aside from her fear. She quickly deposited the woman back in her own home and just as quickly she teleported back to him. He was right where she left him.

"What was that about?" She said her lips pressed into a tight line. Loki turned so quick she hadn't had a chance to even think about his next move. He grabbed her roughly by the neck and she toppled to the floor taking him with her. He was now knelt over her his hand tightening on her.

"Do not talk to me as such." He growled. "This is your doing. You've ruined me." He said the words with unconvincing hatred. He wasn't holding her hard enough for her to be unable to speak and though she was aware of his anger she didn't fear him. She never did.

"And what did I do exactly?" She said back her hand clutching the wrist of his hand attached to her neck.

"You invade my mind at every turn. You and your hidden charms and inner fire. The girl I viewed for a short time on Midgard, the real you, the one your duty has you hide. I crave her and because of it that whore dared make a jest against me pertaining to my brother. To dare insinuate that I am impotent..." Loki stalled in his words and Cephera felt her mouth drop open. He had been unable to preform?

Cephera stroked her nails along his forearm in a aimless gesture. She was unsure why but his admission, even though it came by anger, suddenly made her feel powerful. His eyes fell to her fingers caress and his grip on her loosened. "She should not have made such a jest." She said her voice hushed. She righted herself to sit and he seemed to have forgotten about his hold on her completely. With her new feeling of dominance she easily pushed him to fall back and now he was the one sitting and she was now knelt. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss just behind his ear. When he made no move to stop her she kissed his neck.

She brazenly roamed her hand down his chest and over his now hardened length. "We both know she's wrong." She said into his ear before licking it a little. She was completely out of her mind and she knew it. What she was doing now was not even borderline, it was 100% seduction and she knew it yet she couldn't find it in her to stop. His breathing had changed from angry heavy heaves to passion filled groans while her hand worked him.

Cephera kept her hand on him while her lips splayed kisses on his neck. Finally she used her palm on his chest to lay him flat on his back and she removed both her dresses. She climbed over him and was careful not to allow his cock to enter her but she took a page from his book and slowly rocked her sex along his cock. Loki closed his eyes taking in the pleasure and his hands slid up over her knees to grip her upper legs as far as he could. She rubbed and move over him using a hip motion she had learned when she had taken belly dancing lessons once a long time ago. She leaned forward placing her hands on his chest and increased her pressure and her tempo.

The feeling of the ridges along his shaft sliding against her clit made her sigh. Loki replaced his hands just under her breasts right before gliding them over her mounds and playing with her nipples. She sighed again shifting her hips forward fast and then pushing back and over again. Loki grunted and grasped her breasts roughly. He was getting close. She was beginning to become good at recognizing the signs. She knew she wouldn't come with him or even before him. There wasn't enough stimulation. Her moves were mostly meant for him and she was still half shocked at her own audacity.

She watched Loki's face contort into one of pleasure and listened as he groaned his release. His seed spilled between them on his own torso. He didn't allow her to get up. He pulled her flush to his chest while she still sat on him. His fingers tickled her back as he played them along her there. He said nothing. Cephera closed her eyes.

When at last he moved. She got off him and they stood and dressed ignoring the mess that was seed. "This cannot continue like this." He told her. "I am a prince of Asgard."

"I understand." She replied taking on her usual servants tone. He looked to her and growled. Once again he grabbed her and pulled her to him his lips grazing but not actually connecting to her.

"Dammit." He said and released her again. And there it was. That sentiment he seemed to want to bestow upon her but was fighting himself over. She had been right. Somewhere he harboured feelings for her and those feelings were playing with his mind and complicating his working relationship with her.

"We can try a different woman tomorrow." She suddenly suggested and cursed herself mentally for it. Why the hell would she even think of putting him in the arms of another. She knew the answer. They couldn't be together. They needed to somehow find a way to banish how they felt.

"No." He replied. "Clean up this mess before you go to bed." He told her and then rubbed his forehead. It seemed he had forgotten he couldn't leave without her help. He looked at her and she obliged. Once he was in his room she went back to do her work. She wondered what tomorrow would be like after all that.

The two of them had begun a different approach to their new found awareness of each other. Instead of trying to ignore her he would speak to her and her to him. After the night with that whore he had not bothered trying another woman. Her actions in that room had completely decimated any desire he had for another. They had not connected intimately since and that was of their own choosing. He spent a lot of his time now in the library going back to his studies.

Thor visited him often there. As much as Loki hated to admit it Thor made Loki feel at home. He acted as if nothing had happened between them and even talked about going off realm with his friends on an adventure as soon as Loki was able. Meaning of course when he could be trusted and was given his magic back. Loki was beginning to forget his former attitude about getting away from Asgard. He had determined if he were to leave Asgard he would have to take her with him. He would not leave her to a questionable fate without him.

He was slowly drawing to the conclusion that she was his center of gravity. She brought out a calmness in him and yet she also was the reason for his unrest as well. His inability to take another woman to bed without seeing her face was frustrating but yet he hadn't the guts to take his object of affection as he would like to. When he had been in the room with the whore he had become hard at first. Enjoying her mouth as she worked him but when he looked down at her he imagined it was Cephera. The thought had startled him and he found himself unable to concentrate on the task at hand and soon found himself losing his excitement for the whore. Loki had to constantly remind him self that Cephera was his servant and she would never be more then that. No matter what happened between them nothing would change. She could not be married, or have his children. If she were to become pregnant she would either be forced to drink a draught to rid her of the life growing within her and then sent away from him to prevent it happening again or she would be sent away to have the child in private and never to be seen again.

Loki would rather have her by his side as his servant then never have her there at all. The thought of not having her was a lonely one and one he dismissed and promised himself would never happen. Yes he had grown much to attached to this girl who had shown him such loyalty like no other before her or current. She never seemed to judge him on any aspect of his life. He was unsure if she knew of his Jouten heritage and had no plans to tell her. He was also aware that she followed his commands and past advances not only because she was his servant but also because she cared for him. He was unsure how deeply her feelings ran but he suspected that if he asked her to be his for the rest of his life she would not say yes because of her duty but more from her heart. "My prince." Her voice roused him from his thoughts. He looked up from the tomb he currently had open but had not actually been reading. "I have managed to acquire the set of scroll you asked for." She said and laid before him a delicate fabric and unrolled it to reveal the scrolls inside. The scrolls held many ancient spells not practiced in hundreds of years. He had heard of a seller of these scrolls but had been unable to go see him himself without the company of close watch.

"Excellent." He purred and unrolled the first. "You gave him the potions in exchange and this was payment enough?" He asked her but tried his best not to look at her.

"Yes my prince. He extended an invitation to do business often." His songbird sounded a little apprehensive.

"You are worried." He finally looked at her and saw the look she gave him.

"I do. I worry you may be about to do something foolish." She told him truthfully. Loki grinned.

"I assure you my little bird that I have no current plans that merit your concern. I cannot promise however that my mind will not change on the matter. I am still the god of mischief am I not." He winked at her and she looked away. He watched her try not to smile. Loki reached over the desk and picked up a strawberry from the bowl there. He motioned for her to come closer and she did after a quick look around.

When she was directly beside him he stood and rubbed the fruit over her bottom lip and she opened her mouth to take it but he only chuckled. "What do you think someone passing by and seeing us now would be thinking?"

"They might be thinking I'm crazy to allow you this close to me." She moved to eat the fruit again and Loki had moved it out of her reach. She kept her eyes cast on the food and he brought it to press to her lips once more. He allowed her to take it between her lips and before it disappeared into her mouth he bent down and bit off the other half touching his lips to hers ever so slightly. He pulled back with a snap and sat back down. How easily he'd forget himself in her presence.

"You may take the rest with you. My tower needs to be tidied. I made quite a mess in there earlier today." He waved her off feeling a little too pleased with his teasing of her. She picked up the bowl and took the long way out. Loki looked back to the scrolls she had brought him and rubbed his hands together. It was better then his name day having these as his own.


	12. Chapter 12

Sorceress of the trees: it was wasn't it. :p thanks

White light of DEATH: I am glad you found time to finish the original loyal servant and thank you for the praise. I also enjoyed this different outcome and I also feel like I like this way much better. It leaves more room for master servant fun. :p

Loki's dreamer: hehe. I love my stories that way.

Doctor Loki love: oh yes went very differently. Oh the plot shall thicken. Can't wait for this chapter and the next to be posted and for you to read. :D

Sidney loves fiction: I like the upcoming chapter for today and tomorrow and I think you will too. The plot thickens.

Chapter 12

Loki had a new pep in his step since the day he had acquired those ancient scrolls. He was unable to do any of the magic but still just possessing them made him excessively happy. Cephera had come to his room early as she always did and tidied before pulling open his curtains. He couldn't help but notice how she paused to look at him and her cheeks tinge in a blush when she realized she had been staring. He had been stretched out naked and though she'd seen it before and of course handled him she too seemed to have a hard time remembering her true place as he did.

She gathered the soiled laundry and left. Loki bathed himself now. He couldn't have her so close to him, placed before him as an easy distraction. In his bath he could so easily touch her and enjoy her skin but he had promised himself he would end this nonsense. He had to control himself better. Neither of them would benefit from their torrid relationship. How had he come to this point? To become so attached to her?

Loki knew the answer. After her first year with him he knew she was special. She was different. He had indulged her early on allowing her to remove her cap, leaving presents for her in loo of her good work even though it was her job to be good at those things. But he always found she went above and beyond what he desired and he had a hard time not noticing her each day. For those centuries he had been good at masking his wandering eyes but then he would do foolish things like having her bathe him the first time and every time after. The more the years had gone on and he felt more of the outcast among his family he got drawn closer to her.

And now he was in this position. Unable to bed anther without thinking of her, yearning for her but he didn't miss the touch of a woman. He did miss hers though. Since his release he had slowly begun to get along with Thor. And just recently he had begun to join him and his friends in the training arena. Today he joined Thor in the banquet hall willingly and even made conversation between him and his still untrusting friends. It was Thor who alerted Loki to something strange happening. "It appears father has summoned your servant to him." He said nodding his head toward the far off pillars.

Thor was right. Two guards were escorting Cephera passed the pillars and toward the throne room. "Indeed." Was all Loki said in return but he saw the look of both worry and excitement etched across her features and he was curious as to what Odin wanted with her. Loki excused himself and left the room using an opposite exit. He rushed to his tower when he was out of sight from the others and took from his stock a very expensive, hard to make potion and swallowed its contents in a hurry.

He became invisible almost immediately. He had been holding onto the rare potion as it was only able to be made once every ten years using a flower that only grew then. The potion was so difficult he hadn't been able to make a successful one since the first time he succeeded. The ingredient being very delicate and one wrong move could spoil the whole batch. The fact he just readily used it to spy on Odin as he spoke to a mere servant only strengthened Loki's knowledge of how much power she held over him.

He rushed back to the throne room under the cover of the potion and upon entering he had missed some of the conversation being had. He slipped passed the guards just as they sealed the room off completely. Whatever was happening was a highly private matter which only intrigued Loki more. He stepped closer to view everyone currently still in the room better. He was unable to see his songbird from the big blue brute of a man in his way. Loki moved round to view them at another angel and saw his servant wrapped in the embrace of another girl with the same hair colour as her own. Cephera was crying.

"Oh enough tears." The blue man said rubbing his face. Cephera detached herself from the girl and attached herself to this man instead.

Cephera couldn't believe her eyes when she saw both her never to be father and her sister standing in the throne room with Odin. She waited until the doors had closed before casting herself into her sisters waiting embrace. "I've missed you." She said in a whisper and began to cry.

"I didn't think I'd see you again." Seraphina replied. "I was so worried." She admitted stroking Cephera's hair.

After a moment her sisters father spoke. "Oh enough tears." He said and Cephera couldn't help but let her sister go and hug him in turn.

"I missed you too." She said to him a little louder then she had to her sister. "Why are you here?" She asked suddenly concerned.

The man she had almost had a chance to call father placed his hands on her shoulders and sighed heavily. "Since the Byfrosts reconstruction has finally been finished we have been trying to decide on a proper way to handle your situation." He told her.

"My situation hasn't changed." Cephera said looking confused.

"Yes it has. The earthlings now have a knowledge of your whereabouts and though I have spoken to Stark I am afraid that he may not be the only one to know of it. We have been debating taking you from here." Cephera stepped back fast and looked to her sister.

"You can't. I've made a home here. I'm happy here." She said incredulously.

"Then I have an alternative and you are not going to like it." She swallowed hard. The hard set line across her sisters face instilled fear into her deeply. "I have arranged to have all those who knew or met you on earth to be wiped clean of any recollection of you or your sister. You will no longer have the freedom to see your sister as it's becoming too precarious to make the trips from Asgard. You will remain her until your dying days or until we find and kill Demos." King Yorins words struck her hard and she raised a hand to her mouth. Though his eyes looked sad she couldn't stop herself from feeling somewhat betrayed.

Her sister, Seraphina was looking down and Cephera knew there was more. "So I have the choice to live the life I currently have without my sister nor my friends or I can what? Leave and find somewhere else to be hidden only to come across the same problems." This seemed like a no win situation. She was put in Asgard because it was suppose to be the place she would be the safest.

"Correct but I have already also made your decision for you. As your father..."

"You never got to be my father remember. That was taken from me too." Cephera felt angry. Not so much at her family but at her situation and at Demos. King Yorin shut his mouth a second before continuing.

"I've already had the minds of the earthlings changed. You will remain here where you can be watched and cared for properly. I hope a day will come when you can happily join us back home but until then this is the only way." Cephera felt her eyes burning. Her throat closing over. She was having trouble breathing and thought she might pass out.

"Seraphina?" She said turning to her sister.

"This will be the last time we speak for a long time. We have eternity and I promise you I will never stop searching for Demos and when I find him I will kill him for you. I would rather be apart from you knowing you are safe and alive then to know you are dead and then I would never have even the option of possibly seeing you." Cephera knew her words were meant to make her feel calm but they didn't. She burst into tears and her sister grabbed hold of her and held her tight.

"We cannot stay. Our departure from our realm was under the cover of darkness but light will be approaching soon and we must get back before anyone of interest might notice us gone." The king patted her back apologetically. "I believe one day you will truly have a chance to be my daughter but until then I can only hope." He took hold of her sisters arm and tugged her away. Cephera tried to cling to her sister only to be politely pulled back by Odin. Cephera refused to say goodbye as they left.

Cephera couldn't help herself. She broke free of Odin and vanished. She was on the beach knowing it was no good to follow her sister to the Byfrost dome. It would not keep them there. She ran down the sands and fell forward onto her hands and knees and sobbed until her throat was hoarse. She had no one. No friends, no family. Everything she had built over the passed years that had kept her going had been ripped from her. The man who she hadn't even seen since she was a teenager was still ruining her life.

When her sobs died down she thought of Loki. She had Loki. He was still with her. Her life that she had built she had built including him. Aside from her sister he was the only other person she had gotten extremely attached to emotionally. Sure she was friends with Tony and Pepper but she was slowly realizing passed her moment of grief that Loki meant more to her. At least in the end she still had him. And she still had hope.

She wiped her face with her sleeve. She must look a state. She was happy Loki could not call her to him. She didn't want him to see her this way.

Loki had made it back to his tower before the potion wore off. He was to stunned for words. As soon as the conversation ended and she vanished he thought of her story. That damn story that he now realized was about her this while time. He felt like a fool for not having seen it before. Her placement as his servant was nothing more then an elaborate smoke and mirrors. Hiding her from the man who sought her out to claim her power.

He now understood how she so easily was able to master the magic needed to enter his private room or for that matter anything he had asked her to do magically. She had, at some early on point of their first meeting, copied his magic. It was too long ago now to think of when she had but he felt slighted that she kept this information from him, tricked him. Of all the people he had expected to deceive him she was not one.

And on top of everything the truth of everything else began to hit him as well. She was human. She had said so herself. The girl Selestia, or in this case Cephera was human. The blue man in the room at the time must have been her future father had she actually been adopted and the girl with the same brown hair and violet eyes was her twin sister. Loki slammed his hand atop this alchemy table rattling the vials and causing a beaker to fall over and smash on the floor. He didn't care.

He felt betrayed. She was his yet she was saddened at the thought of never being able to see her sister again. She claimed to belong only to him when she clearly wished to have a life living alongside her sister which meant not being his servant but some prissy princess of a far off realm. Loki threw a nearby bottle at the wall. Couldn't she see he needed her here. He would not allow her to leave. This he decided firmly.

She hadn't actually lied to him. She had told him but in the only way she was able. He was slowly ridding himself of his pride perceived anger and was calming his inner turmoil. He finally got down to rationalize her secret keeping as a way for her to protect him if anything had happened regarding this Demos.

Loki was anxious to see her. To speak to her. But without his magic or permission to leave the palace alone he had to wait for her to come to him. He had an idea of where she went when she vanished from Odin's grasp but with his inability to get to her he retired himself from his tower and waited for her in his room. Loki was unable to put his mind to any other task. Reading or writing was out of the question and even sleeping was impossible. His frustration mounted the longer he was made to wait until finally she appeared before him.

She had calmed herself though her eyes were still red and puffy. Her hair was a little disheveled but otherwise she was fine. Loki stood so fast he shocked her to take a step back. He was sure the look on his face wasn't helping her feel comfortable. He snapped forward and grabbed her by both her upper arms hard almost bruising.


	13. Chapter 13

Loki's dreamer: as always I am happy to please my readers.

Sidney loves fiction: thank you very much my dear. I find myself playing with Cephera in other ways in other story ideas as of late. I thought to myself why can then passed be different. So far a few promising ideas have come up and we will see what happens with them. :) as always I love your co stand reviews and praise. You're da best :)

Poodle warriors: for chapter three, yes he certainly does know how to say hello. Lol For chapter 10: I love the "wow" rating! Caught up indeed! Welcome to rejoining me for this adventure.

Sorceress of the trees: true but how will they handle it. Find out soon!

Doctor Loki love: I really do enjoy opening my email on my phone to see the message that I need to visit the sight to view the rest of your review! Your long reviews make me smile. You'll notice some of the same situations happen in this just a different take on them. And yes he seems to have come to a quick understanding of her reasons for not telling him but can he keep a hold on his anger is the question? There's the ill kill anyone who tried to harm you kind of possessive which is sweet and then theirs the "you looked at my woman how dare you ill kill you!" Kind of possessive which is not so sweet. I think Loki is the protective kind without forcing her to be someone she isn't. I can't wait till you catch up with me again. Can't wait to see how you feel about this chapter!

It's been a while but thank you to all those who tend not to review but who follow and favourite me. Though I don't get to know what's on your mind I am thrilled you are reading this all the same. :) I appreciate each and everyone of you!

Chapter 13

Loki felt enraged. She who had never let him down. She who was the only one left who laid out no judgement to him at any point. To think she would leave him. To think she would abandon him when he had kept her safe all these years. For over 2 centuries he had been good to her, gave her a purpose and she would leave!

Loki still had a hold of her upper arms hard. She was grimacing under the tight hold as it pinched into her skin. Her eyes looked worried. She never once had looked at him in fear. Loki felt his rage ebbing away as he looked into those eyes. "The story you told me. It's true. All of it. You would leave me for this fantasy world if you were given the opportunity?" He growled and shook her slightly. Her eyes widened when she realized he must have somehow heard the goings on downstairs.

"My prince I..." She began but he shook her again.

"Do not lie to me. I saw the way you cried over her. The way you clung to her unable to let go until pried apart. You would leave!" He accused his anger was edging back. He felt hallow inside.

"I have no plans to leave you...my prince. My place is at your side always." She said her words slowly and meaningfully. She made no attempt to move from his hateful grasp.

"And if her father adopted you, made you princess then what? You would be unable to serve here. Your status would change." He growled. His hatred was no longer felt toward her but more the situation.

"Becoming a princess will not change my humanity. Life for me will not always be kind even as royalty. I've lived so long now as I am, here in Asgard. I've no wish to change that." Loki fell to his knees before her after letting her arms go.

He buried his face in the cloth of her dress pressing his forehead to her abdomen. Her hand gently came to stroke his hair while the other lay on his shoulder. His own hands clasped just under her ass.

Not since he had found out his true heritage, had he felt so lost and so vulnerably. The very thought of having her gone from him weather by force or willing, made him feel empty. He inhaled her sweet scent allowing her fingers to soothe his internal turmoil. Her confession made him feel guilty.

Guilty that he would allow her to give up a life of freedom for one of servitude. But he could not face not having her. "Give yourself to me." He said suddenly and pulled her knees to bend so she fell into his arms on the floor. "Give me everything you have left to give." He said it softly. He felt only her nod and lamented what he was about to do and was overjoyed at the same time.

He no longer cared she was a servant, no longer cared that he would take from her that which she was meant to give on her wedding night. Tonight they were lovers. Tonight they were equals.

He kissed her then. Kissed her fully. No teasing touches to her lips. No restraint. Her hand still in his hair curved onto his scalp as she kissed him back. No woman had ever done this to him. Not one whore, or noble woman made him feel this heart pounding lust he felt now.

His hands lay at her waist only to move to cup her face. He turned his head and kissed her deeply, his tongue played along her soft lips until she parted them. She darted her own tongue out to meet with his and he brushed her cheeks with his thumbs. He would not rush this.

She all but whimpered when he pulled back from her and stood leaving her knelt before him. "No standing on ceremony now songbird. Tonight, I am simply Loki." He held his hand down to her and she took it as fire lit in her eyes and he pulled her up and further to press her body to his and kissed her again.

Her small arms wrapped about his neck and he tugged her dresses up over her hips and then off her now raised arms breaking the kiss as it swished passed their faces. She was smiling wide and he claimed her lips again. Her body was now bare to him and he cupped her breasts and toyed with her nipples. She gasped out loud against his lips and he guided her backward.

He lay her on her back on his bed. There was no need for his secret room. Not with her. She was meant to share his bed. He would like nothing more then to wake with her beside him. He removed his tunic as she sat up and began to untie his pants. He groaned at her initiative. When his length was free she was quick to place her mouth over it.

He moaned while she sucked him generously. She wasted no time working him into a light pant. When he had enough he gently pushed her to her back again. He sucked his fingers and slipped them between her legs. She was already wet which pleased him greatly. She was always so responsive to him. He rubbed her clit and sunk a finger inside her making her lips part in a sigh.

As much as he wanted to taste her he wanted to be embedded inside her more. He wished to claim her fully so that no other man would ever have that pleasure. He continued spreading her juices across her sex and finally moved her up further on the bed. He placed a pillow under her head and placed himself between her legs.

She did not tense up. She spread her legs further around his hips and he slid his cock along her aroused womanhood. She placed her arms down his waist to grip his ass. She pressed him to her and he groaned. He finally felt his length poke her more then ready entrance and he pushed fast. He sunk deeply into her, breaking her virgin barrier and eliciting a cry of not pain but pleasure from her.

She dug her nails into his skin while he pulled out and sunk back in. She was so wet and yet so tight. It took every ounce of control he had not to pound her until he came. He took it slow. She gasped each time his hips plunged him back in deep. He enjoyed her vocals. The stimulation it caused was euphoric. He watched her face below him glow in pleasure while he fucked, no...made love to her. He would not be able to hold out long. It had been a while and he had fantasized about this for far longer then he cared to admit.

His long deep strokes continued until he couldn't hold back. He began a new faster, harder rhythm and she seemed to revel in it. Her moans and sighs louder with each movement. Loki himself was moaning loudly. He grunted with each new thrust.

As he mounted closer to his end he wanted so bad to do what he knew he shouldn't. But also knew he would anyway. With a last jerk he spilled his seed inside her tainting her, marking her his completely. He gave another jerk of his hips to ensure he was spilled completely before laying his forehead to hers.

"Forever mine." He said. She turned her head and kissed him. He was taken off guard a moment but was quick to recover and kissed her back.

Cephera woke to Loki's hand between her legs. He was rubbing her clit in circles and she smiled. She was on her back. It was how she had fallen asleep after he had removed himself from her person and had her climb under the sheets with him.

When he saw she was awake he slowly turned her so her back was to him. He wrapped an arm under her knee and brought her leg up. She gasped as he thrust his cock into her slightly sore sex. She didn't complain. She took his fucking happily. He was gentle with his thrusts and kissed her ear, she moaned and gripped the pillow beneath her head and bit her bottom lip while she allowed the sensation of it all take her over.

While she had been on the beach she had made a decision. If she could not have the life she wanted with her sister she at least had him and she was tired of holding back. She had come to his room with the resolve to tell him how she felt and offer herself to him but instead she was shocked to find him making the first move. Now she lay against him with his cock sliding into her and she couldn't feel happier. All thoughts of all she had lost again had faded in this moment and she thought of only him.

Cephera cried out when he plunged in deep and then pulled out completely. Loki moved her to roll and pulled her ass up to face him. He sank back in, taking her from behind. Her fingers held the blankets beneath her and she moaned again. Her verbal cues and sighs met with his own grunts as he continued his motions until he finally came inside her once more. Loki leaned over her and kissed her back and caressed her hip with his hand before withdrawing. She knelt up amused at the feeling of his seed seeping from her.

She looked to him and he was studying her face. "In my tower there is a readied supply of the Duskseed potion. I assume I can trust you to take it properly." She nodded. Duskseed potion was a potion that altered ones hormones to deter his seed from fertilizing any egg that might have released at the most inopportune time. She would have to drink half the vial in the morning and the rest before bed. If they continued to have intercourse she would have to make sure to take it each day. This she could remember. "Come back to me tonight." He said in her ear before turning her face to kiss her again.

"Yes my prince." She told him. Cephera got out of bed and dressed as he did so as well.

Cephera had gone back to him that night, and the night after and the night after that. After a whole month they had started a new dance. In the daytime they remained master and servant and in the night they were lovers. He didn't treat her like a servant once she was in his arms but he kept his hands off her during the day. It was difficult not to smile at him or sneak looks at him when she was in the same room with others including him.

They lay in bed often talking. He asked her many questions about her past and she had given him every answer he desired. She saw no point in holding back now. "Do you mean it when you say you would give up a life of nobility to stay here?" He asked her one night.

"I do." She replied her head placed on his chest and her fingers playing random patterns on his abdomen.

"I need you." He said. He was having one of his vulnerable nights. She was getting used to those.

"As I need you." She told him lifting her head and placing a kiss on his lips. Kissing was something he did with her every night since the first. Where the sexual tendencies varied he always made sure to kiss her at some point before, during and after. This she knew was something he hadn't done to other women.

"Loki, if it were possible and you could marry me would you?" Her heart seized up in fear of his response but it had been something she was thinking of. What if she didn't have to give up everything else to be with him if Demos died. What if they could be happy together and be married.

"Yes." The one word made her exhale in relief. "Though I have my doubts it would be approved. I am not within Odin's good graces, you have spent many years here as a servant and many might find our marriage a shame upon our noble house and I am unsure if Odin would sanction such a union between an outer realm and this one despite the agreement he has with them already." She understood Loki's words and it didn't make her sad. She would be happy as his mistress of that's what it took.

"Loki..." She said again and paused a moment unsure if he would like what she was about to say.

"Hmm?" The hand he had playing in her hair stopped to listen to her.

"If Demos should find me, and I should die I'm glad I got to live at least one good part in my life. I'm happy I was able to be with you. To have experienced all of this." She heard his growl.

"If Demos should find you, I will kill him before he could so much as look at you funny." Loki vowed but they both knew as he was now he would not be able to protect her. Cephera had prepared herself a long time ago that if she should be found and captured. If there was no other way out she would kill herself in hopes of stopping Demos from gaining her power. Cephera hadn't told Loki this and didn't plan too.


	14. Chapter 14

Sidney loves fiction: you should feel terror! You know how my crazy mind works.

Poodle warriors: your hails to my O/C make me smile. I am partial to her and though I currently have a story ongoing without her in it I am finding it hard to place myself inside that character as I have Cephera which is why the wait for chapter 5 still continues.

Loki's dreamer: big part? Maybe. Appear at some point probably. :p you guys know me so well now.

Sorceress of the trees: yay for re watching avengers. It such a good movie I have the darn thing memorized lol. It did have a downer tone but its the hard truth right now.

Because I am having trouble with spitting up the scenes due to the formatting of ffnets doc manager do you guys think I need to add something that says scene change or possibly the name of the POV person to separate them? What do you think is it confusing to read without those things separating it all?

Chapter 14

Loki entered his tower and found Cephera there cleaning. She was currently tidying his bookshelf and putting back the numerous volumes of books he had been looking at the night before. She bowed as usual and went back to work. They tried to act as a master and servant normally would during the day time where prying eyes might noticed their subtle exchanges. Though in his tower there were no prying eyes and left him sorely tempted to touch her. Kiss her even. Morning had long ended and it was now the middle of the day.

He had woken to her that morning with her hands messaging his shoulders with her seated on his groin. He was quick to change the situation and fucked her till she screamed his name. They dressed and she stayed to clean up the mess they both had made and he left to attend to business with Thor. Loki was on careful watch and if he should remain in good standing with his 'father' he would gain access to his magic though still not to the degree he would like but it was still better then nothing. He would be able to call her to him, to speak to her without anyone knowing.

Loki sat down behind his desk and leaned forward to look at her. She was on tip toe trying to reach the top shelf. He grinned and imagined himself pressing her to that shelf. And as quick as he thought it he was shocked back to reality when Thor came waltzing in unannounced. It was for those reasons Loki would not touch her outside his bedrooms in the day.

"Thor." Loki said holding back his annoyance.

"Brother I knew I would find you here." Loki saw Thor look to Cephera who had given up her task at trying it get that book up higher then she could reach. She was bowed with the book clutching to her chest. "May we speak in private." Thor said. Loki waved a hand toward her and she bowed and left. Thor watched her go. "I admire her ability to adapt to both this world and Midgard." Thor said when she was gone.

"You wanted to speak in private but I am sure a mere servant is not the reason for it." Loki said cooly.

"No indeed not." Thor replied smiling. "Father has told me he plans to allow you the use of magic. I thought perhaps an off realm trip might be in order." Thor grinned. Why he wanted a private chat for this was beyond Loki he was rather annoyed she was removed from his line of vision as she was much nicer to look at then Thor.

"And where would we go?" Loki asked raising an eyebrow at him.

"Well we have discussed the possibility of bringing you to Midgard to better communicate and understand it's people and to perhaps make friends of SHIELD." Loki immediately felt a headache coming on.

"And why would I wish to befriend any of them, or for that matter them me." Loki tried his best not to growl.

"I think it would do you some good to be humbled by their species." Thor smiled again. He looked over his shoulder as if to check for her before saying "I also have come to understand that the mortals no longer know who Cephera is." He said his tone changing to one of suspicion. "I tried to console her friend Tony Stark that she was doing well but he knew nothing about her."

"And what of it? Perhaps she is easily forgettable." Loki told Thor trying to look bored with the conversation. Thor was not as daft as he always seemed. Sometimes he was very good at catching on.

"She is not easily forgettable." Thor chided. "I do not trust this. I think other powers are at play here. First I am sent to fetch not only you but a wayward servant girl from Midgard, she had been called to have a private audience not once but twice with our father and now this. Something feels wrong."

"Why don't you ask her? Perhaps she will have all the answers." Loki mocked and stood. He needed to end this. "Perhaps it's for the better they do not remember her as she will no longer be visiting them and the mere talk over something so silly as a servants life is boring me. If this is what I have to look forward to by going to Midgard I'm afraid I'll have to decline." Loki leaned on the desk and bent to stare Thor down.

"Very well. But mark my words there is something not right about this. I do not trust her. If I were you brother I would keep a close eye on her." Thor stood and left with the same puzzled expression he wore once he began to talk about her. Loki groaned. Thor was sticking his nose where it didn't belong.

"Mmmm...yes." She moaned as Loki thrust into her from behind. She was stood in his bath partially bent over with both of his hands on her hips and his cock deeply fucking her. Her eyes were closed and her head titled back as she moaned loudly. She could here his hips hitting her ass and revelled in the feel of his cock.

Loki leaned forward nipping at her shoulders and panting lightly into her ear. "Cephera." He said. She never was so excited to hear her name unless coming from his lips. He often said her name now while seated inside her in their nights passionate embrace. He withdrew from her suddenly and picked her up. She gasped at the sudden changed and squealed as he dumped her on his bed, spread her legs and was back inside her quickly. He pounded her relentlessly and for the second time since their bath had begun she came. Loki was not long following. Soon he was on his back panting as she curled up into his arms.

Their bath had started out much like it always did with her undressing and washing him but this time he brought about a bit of nostalgia as he turned so he was facing her crotch and seized her legs just under her ass and buried his tongue in her womanhood, just as their first sexual encounter had began. He had her pulsating in a furious orgasm shortly after and then was quick to turn her, bend her over and easily seat himself within her.

Cephera now lay cradled against Loki's chest. Her fingers making circles over his pale skin. "I need you to be extra careful." Loki said making her tilt her head to look upward at him.

"Why for?" She asked looking puzzled.

"Thor has been putting a few things together and he has come to realize you may not be as you appear. He has developed a suspicion against you and I've no doubt he will be watching you. Make sure you do only the choirs you are meant to do. Do not forget yourself outside this room." Loki said running his fingers through her long hair.

"I'm very good at this under cover stuff but I'll be extra specially careful." She told him and pulled herself up to kiss his nose before settling back down on his chest. She smiled. Since their first night together as lovers she hadn't been out of his arms. Her life had taken an unexpected turn and it wasn't a bad turn. She sighed when his fingers swept down her shoulder blades and across her back and up again. He repeated the move lulling her to sleep.

Cephera had to lean hard on the root to get it to grind properly. The potion used to deter pregnancy had gone low and Loki had shown her how to prepare it. At the rate by which he would spill his seed within her she would need hundreds of these potions. She wished she could just go to earth and obtain birth control. Loki seemed keen on marking her as his most every night in this manner. There were very few nights he came in her mouth or on her. She knew the penalty for getting pregnant now, especially being who she really was. It was not only precarious but down right crazy to allow.

Luckily she was already familiar with preparing his ingredients and bottling them. She was in the midst of pressing her weight down on the marble roller she was currently using to grind the root down when Thor came in. She stopped her work and bowed. "Your highness. Your brother is not here." She said politely.

"I am not here for my brother." Thor told her his eyes never leaving her.

"Then may I ask what it is my prince is here for. Perhaps I can help." She offered though she felt he was there to speak to her she played the fool.

"I have come to speak to you." He said. "Regarding your friends of Midgard." He said. She didn't bother trying to lie saying she had no friends there. Thor had heard and seen how she spoke with Tony and such a lie would not pass his judgement.

"Certainly your highness. How are they if I may ask?" She wiped her hands clean on the apron she wore for the work with the herbs.

"They are well but I have come across a problem." She feigned confusion and worry, doing her best to not take in any nervous breathes of air.

"A problem? Nothing serious I hope." She replied.

"I am unsure of the circumstances surrounding this problem." He was dragging it out and as he did so he was scrutinizing every expression she made. She was unable to look away without arousing further suspicion.

"I'm sorry my prince but...what's the problem?" She careful spoke her words.

"It would seem that though it is obvious you have known Tony Stark and his female companion for quite some time neither of them remember you any longer. It's as if you have been wiped from their minds through means of witchcraft." Cephera had been thinking of how to counter this problem since Loki spoke of it to her.

"Yes, as I wanted." She replied. "I'll admit my prince that I have grown extremely attached to the mortals on my stays there while visiting my family. As you know Tony was not at all pleased to discover my true position here on Asgard and did not want me to return to it. But my service to your brother is the only life I have ever known and I did not wish to leave that life. Before leaving I concocted a potion that over time would erase all memories of me from their minds so that they would not worry about my well being and they would not miss me. You may have also noticed the same of SHIELD." She spoke as if this was something harmless.

"You purposely made them forget you?" Thor sounded surprised.

"Yes. I knew upon leaving that my visits would no longer be allowed after the fiasco with prince Loki and so to relieve the sadness and worry from their hearts I chose to make them forget I ever existed. I informed your father of my actions and it was deemed that the potion was not harmful but I was reprimanded and I now know that such issues should be left to fate." She bowed her head. Thor didn't seem to know what to say. His mouth hung slightly open.

"I see." He finally said. "I regret I thought perhaps something foul was afoot." He told her. "I am sorry that you had to lose your friends."

"I miss them but at least I know they live happily still. Thank you for keeping an eye on them." She curtsied in respect and Thor turned and left. When he was gone she allowed herself to let out a breath of relief.

Loki grinned as she appeared. She was already naked when she arrived and hastily he met her half way to sweep her to him and kiss her eagerly. His day had been a long drawn out one and he had been waiting for this moment for the whole of it. She pressed her body to him her hands working hastily on his pants. When they fell to his ankles her hand gripped his cock roughly and she stroked him fast. Loki was turned on by her eagerness and ended their frantic kisses to turn her and press her to the wall with her ass protruding enough for him to guide his length into her. She sighed immediately.

Loki placed one hand on her hip and the other in her hair pulling on it a little while he embedded his cock into her over and over. When Loki's room door opened Cephera vanished quickly with a gasp and Loki was left in the same position holding nothing and Thor stopped mind stride to view Loki in this very confusion situation. Loki quickly turned from Thor. "Can you at least knock before hand." Loki growled irritated and actually feeling embarrassed.

"My apologizes brother I didn't mean to interrupt...your...ummm." Thor was at a loss for words.

"Why have you come here." Loki asked.

"I...ahh." Thor shook his head. "I came to say I was wrong about your servant and if I have given you cause to doubt her good nature or loyalty I am sorry and I repent my suspicions of her." He said hastily.

"That was it?" Loki couldn't hold back the anger in his voice. "This intrusion over a servant." He growled.

"Once again brother I am sorry. I will, in future, knock and await your word before entering your personal quarters." Thor was backing out as he spoke and Loki could only glare as the doors closed. When a moment passed and Thor did not return Loki was alerted to Cephera's giggled from the bathroom. She emerged and was clearly more amused then him. "That was too close." Loki said. "And not at all funny." He told her.

"Had you seen the position you stood in you would have found it funny." Loki gripped her hard by the upper arm and forced her to her knees. She kept her smile.

"Your tongue is too loose, put it to better use." He commanded and playfully she licked his cock back to its previous readiness. Loki moaned closing his eyes. He had once thought to cater her to his personal sexual needs but he was realizing that allowing her to find her own ways to please him was much more rewarding.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorceress of the trees: omg! That's a funny misguided happenstance due to my inability to use symbols to separate the scene changes and the like but I have fixed the problem. :)

Sidney loves fiction: as always your kindness and love for my work makes me smile. I actually backed myself into a corner with Thor. I wasn't sure what do to with it. Happy I figured something out.

Poodle warriors: I aim to make people laugh sometimes. :p I'm sure something will be figured out someday.

Loki's dreamer: hot and bothered...good!

Doctor Loki love: glad to have you back! Hope you had a good time! Glad to have made you laugh and just to ease your mind she is still taking the potion. Sorry no babies...yet. :p they have much bigger problems coming up! Dun dun da!

Chapter 15

As quick as life had begun to take on a whole knew meaning of happiness for them it changed just as quick. Sometime during the night while all but the guards slept an intruder snuck inside. Under the cloak of a well placed spell he blended in well with the surroundings and was unseen by anyone. His goal was the Byfrost to allow access for his army to enter into the Realm Eternal.

With the gatekeepers eyes trained elsewhere reaching him was easy. All it took was a touch to the gatekeepers dark flesh and he froze in realization that they were under attack but the magic used on him made him unable to move. The intruder who had a hold of him slowly worked his magic and Heimdell was no longer a threat as he lay on the floor of the dome. He opened the gateway to the army waiting for him on Joutenhiem. The frost giants had turned into great allies after their world had nearly perished at the hands of the very man they were there to retrieve. The entire army was ready in mere moments collected along the bridge.

(Loki)

Loki woke to the blood curdling screams released from somewhere inside the palace and those of outside. He was on his feet in seconds and peered out the double glass doors to view the problem. His eyes grew wide as he recognized the very beings he had once used to try and conquer Midgard. The 'Others' had kept their promises. They had found a way to get to him. When he turned Cephera had sat up in bed her eyes hazy with sleep. Loki swiftly went to her.

"I want you to go to my secret chamber and do not leave until I come for you." He told her pulling her from the bed.

"What's going on?" She asked confused and nervous.

"I do not have time to explain. We are under attack and I need you somewhere safe." He pressed.

"Why cant you come with me?"

"Because it is me they seek and if I run there is no telling what will happen to Asgard or its people." He told her hastily.

"What if you don't come for me?" She asked suddenly. Loki paused to look at her.

"If I do not make it back to you then Thor will take care of you. I will tell him where you are." He said to her. She latched her arms around his neck and kissed him. Her soft body pressing tightly to his as he returned her kiss. Loki's head jerked up as his bedrooms doors burst open. Cephera vanished quickly and Loki was left to his own devices against the beings he once commanded and others he didn't recognize.

(Still Loki)

Loki had not been allowed to dress. He was escorted to the throne room in new chains and found a horrendous sight laid out before him. Odin sat slumped in his throne his eyes showing signs of life but very little. Thor was at the bottom of that staircase also in chains and also lingering on life. A man chuckled as Loki was brought in. Loki looked to him and scowled. It was clear this man was their new leader.

"Welcome Loki. Welcome to the introduction of your torments for failing to deliver that with which you promised." He said grinning and opening his arms wide. "Chain him to the floor." He commanded. Loki watched as large spikes were driven into the floor and he was chained to them. "Is this everyone." He asked looking about. It was then Loki saw the warriors three and Sif chained to a far wall in much the same manner.

"There was a girl with the traitor but she disappeared before we could apprehend her." One of the men Loki had not seen before until his room told his boss.

"Could she be a threat?" The leader asked looking annoyed.

"Her disappearance was through the use of magic. I know nothing more." The minion looked weary back at his master.

"If she is seen she too is to be caught and chained down." He finally decided. He walked closer to Loki and forced Loki to look into his face by gripping his cheeks in his broad hand. The man was dark in skin colour and his eyes were blue "Do you know who I am?" He asked tilting his head at Loki. Loki felt a jolt of something pulling at his soul and then stop.

"Why would I know of someone as lowly as you." He replied smoothly. The man only laughed and let Loki go.

"Fool." He muttered. "It doesn't matter though. You are not the only reason I am here. Once we enter the weapons vault I will have what I came for. Like you I have also been tasked to retrieve an item. But unlike you I will succeed."

"And what have they promised you in return?" Loki ventured the question from sheer curiosity.

"In return they will help me track and locate a special someone. A girl with a very special ability that will soon outlive her usefulness." The words stirred something inside Loki and he suddenly felt fearful.

"And who are you that I should know you and that you should seek the help of Thanos." He asked dreading the answer.

"I am Demos. And I am your captor and Thanos' humble servant if he truly can help me with the thing I seek most." He grinned and Loki tried to keep his stony face. He hoped with all hope Cephera was safe in his secret chambers and that she did not venture out.

"So what now? You bring me to Thanos and the 'Others' so that I may receive the tortures promised to me." Loki said changing the subject easily.

"Not quite. Until I get access through the spells and charms keeping us from entering the vault you will remain my prisoner but I will not make you wait for torture." Loki could here the sadistic tone to his voice.

(Cephera)

Cephera paced back and forth. When she had escaped to this room she had used her magic to dress and waited, and waited. She waited for well into the next night and Loki did not come. A whole day passed and soon another. She was anxious and hungry. There was no food to be had there and she had wanted so much to listen to Loki and stay there. But when Loki did not come and she could no longer stomach just drinking water she knew she would have to venture out. She would die of starvation if she stayed there. Two days without adequate nourishment left her weak of body and mind.

It took her an hour to finally decided she would have to go. At least to the kitchens to fetch food. She could teleport fast enough. But then she argued that she was also curious as to what was going on. Was Loki still there in Asgard. Was he alive? Why had he not come for her? She had to try and calm her curiosity. She would only put herself at risk by putting her nose into things she should not. Like Earth she could not fight a battle without raising a certain amount of notice and so she would lay low.

With a deep breath she teleported and reappeared in the kitchen. It were deserted. She quickly grabbed what she could fit into her skirt and dropped it all when she heard the scream. It was faint and coming from above. Above her was the banquet hall and the throne room among other things. It wasn't the scream that made her freeze it was the person who owned it. She recognized Loki's tones among them. Again another scream, still faint but enough to make her forget her previous battle with her curiosity. She began making her way up the servants stairs to the the banquet hall.

She peered out the doorway as slowly as she could when his scream sounded again. It took every ounce of her self control to not run to him. Instead she investigated her surroundings and found them empty as well. It seemed whatever was happening had everyone located elsewhere and by the sounds of it, it was in the throne room. She scurried across the floor as quietly as she could and got on her hands and knees to look around the corner into the hall. She saw several unknown guards standing back on to her and between their legs she could see Loki. She had to squint to view him.

His was smeared in blood and what looked liked burns but on his face was a smirk. His lips moved but she couldn't hear what he said from this far away. It was then she watched a liquid be poured onto his back and he arched and screamed again. Her legs carried her before she thought about it. She ran down the hall in her bare feet and used a darker magic then she normally would to take out the guards. The commotion she caused made others inside the room look her way including Loki.

His eyes widened in sheer horror at the sight of her and his look confused her. His lips formed the word 'run' but the words didn't escape his mouth before she was seized. The laughed that resounding off the walls and ceiling was one of pure delight and Cephera looked to its owner. Demos was looking back at her with his blue eyes shining in excitement beyond anything she'd ever seen.

She made to break free of the two guards but his words stopped her. "Try to escape my little run away and I'll kill everyone in this room." He warned as if reading her mind.

"If I stay they'll all die anyway." She growled glaring at him.

"And will you chance that?" He asked. Cephera had once though she had that answer. She had thought to flee as the lives of everyone everywhere was more important then the few who would currently die. But she could not stomach leaving Loki to that fate. She would not. She remained in the tight grip of his minions.

"That's the girl who was with the prince." A guard off to Demos' side said.

"Really?" Demos looked amused. He looked from her to loki and back to her smiling. "And what are you to my prisoner?" He asked. She watched him pull gloves from his pocket and put them on as well as a helm. "Can't be too careful around you." He said meaning her touch.

"I'm his personal servant." She said flatly.

"Really? Is that all?"

"What more could there be?" She said glaring.

"Don't treat me like a fool. You, simply a servant, found in her masters room far into the night with her master in such a state of undress. And now as you rush in here and your eyes trained on only him. This I can use." He grinned wide. "Prepare the circle." He ordered to his other servants who wore similar armour and had also put on helms and gloves. It seemed he stayed ready for her at all times. Compulsive obsessive creep.

Cephera was searching for a way out. Her eyes flitting to everyone and was sad to see he had drained them all. Everyone who could have helped her was sitting or lying down with the signs of exhaustion. Her eyes fell of Demos who had drawn closer to her his steps slow. She could hear the rattle of Loki's chains as he grew ever close. He was well covered. Unless she got a chance to poke him in the eyes she couldn't attempt attacking him.

When he was in front of her he looked down at her with that same smirk of confidence on his face. "I want you to know that your death will come slowly. You have avoided me for two centuries and I will make you pay for it. And your family will be the next to die slow and agonizing deaths at my hands." He promised her. He grabbed her upper arm hard enough to leave a mark and yanked her across the room. He paraded her to Odin. "But first you will do something for me." He growled. "Touch him."

"Why?" She asked. "What magic does he have that you can't get when I'm dead."

"I'll take no chances. If you should escape me again I at least still need to claim the item I came for. You will copy his magic and you will open the vault." he told her his face set into a hard look.

"No." She said. She cried out when the back of his gloved hand came across her face so hard she struck the floor and she heard a crack as her shoulder dislocated. She lay there with the pain slipping through her body but healing was easy. She healed quick before he had a hold of her again. "If you don't I will have you watch while we continue our work on your lover until either he dies or you concede."

Cephera didn't look at Loki. She couldn't handle the look she knew he would give her. He had yet to speak a word. She gasped as Demos pulled her off the floor and back to face Odin. Cephera reached out hesitantly and drew back when Odin's eyes fell of her a moment and then looked away. She felt as though she was betraying him after everything he had done for her but she reached her hand out once more and touched his face.


	16. Chapter 16

Once again not good with battle scenes. Hope everyone enjoys but not the ending yet but next chapter is the end. One more chapter after this people! How will life change now? I have no story waiting in the wings this time. I might take a small break updating 'something so wrong, yet so right' at least once a week and rebuild my resources but I won't be gone long as I have a few ideas in mind still!

Sorceress of the trees: yeah he's still naked. Lol

Doctor Loki love: holy no's. lol. You're so passionate I love it!

Loki's dreamer: he came in sooner yup but that's because it is almost the end! No crazy twists in this one. Now just need to sum it up.

Sidney love fiction: yay my alternate ending is loved! Thanks

Doctor-tardis-yes: I had the same problem with the reviews. I had to go to the site to see them.

Chapter 16

Loki watched as she was pulled from the room. Manhandled roughly by Demos' seemingly second in command and flanked by several guards. He watched until he could no longer see her. "I hope you enjoyed her while you could." Demos said watching Loki watch her. "It seems both your deaths will come soon and you won't have to wait long to reunited in the after life." Demos laughed. He glared as Demos slid Odin from the throne and sat in it himself.

Loki then glanced to the one he had asked to prepare him a circle. He saw them carving into the floor a signet of some kind. As time grew longer the circles signet with all its etching was complete and chains where driven outside it into the floor. Loki heard the sound of approaching footsteps and back appeared Cephera and her captors. They held a chest that Loki assumed was the item or perhaps more then one item from the vault. His eyes drew to Cephera and she was looking back at him. "I'm sorry." She said as she was carted passed him.

Demos waited for the chest to be propped beside him and stared at Cephera a moment. "Strip her." He said. Loki fought against his chains hard as thoughts of what they might be planning to do to her entered his mind. The thought of her being defiled in anyway causing him great heart ache and mental madness. She cried out and struggled against them as they were not kind in tearing from her her uniform and leaving her bare. He damned Odin for having sealed away his magic. He damned Cephera for being too kind and putting everyone else's lives, who were in that room, ahead of hers. She fell to her knees covering herself and her checks had turned a red he hadn't seen before. Humiliation perhaps.

One of the guard promptly put his hands to his pants. "Fool." Demos said to him before he could so much as undo any part of them. "You are not to touch her flesh for a reason. You think to have her?" He was glaring and the guard slunk back away from Loki's songbird. "Chain her in the circle." She was ripped from the floor and chained down promptly. She knelt there her arms spread wide and her body on display but to Loki's relief he didn't seem interested in her carnally. Demos got from his seated spot and pulled from his boot a dagger.

Loki had no other choice but to watch as he cut her with shallow cuts along her arms, legs, abdomen and back. He cut her more than once in those places and Loki saw her face contort as she held back her cries of pain. Her blood slowly oozing from each cut. "If you heal I will cut the prince in much worse places." He warned her. "I need you unbound by spells for this circle and so your magic remains yours but remember it's not just your life at stake here. If you should flee I will kill everyone and I will not be quick about it. I may have saved you from my men but I cannot guarantee the same for the other woman in the room." Loki swallowed. Both Sif and his mother were presently chained up near the far wall. "Oh and if you think to kill yourself by all means feel free. If you die within that circle the spell is complete either way. I just want to watch you die slowly." He laughed and sat back down.

Loki looked around. He was unsure how they would escape this problem. If she was unwilling to flee or make a move then it was up to him and the others in the room to do it for her. However, Loki was at a loss. Without his magic he was no better then a mortal. And with everyone he knew in the room drained of their energies how would they escape or even attempt it. He cursed himself. Usually he was good at these sorts of situations but with the life of Cephera hanging in the balance it seemed his mind was clouded by fear. Fear was something he rarely felt but he feared losing her. He didn't fear his own death but not being able to hold her ever again or hear her voice scared him.

He wished she would look at him. She was side on to him but had not turned her head his way. She knelt there her head held high and almost proud despite her lack of clothing and dim situation. He watched her closely as she eyed Demos over and over. He could almost see her mind calculating something but he wasn't sure what. Her eyes then darted to Thor and then back to Demos. Demos sat there with a smug look on his face. Her eyes darted to the side looking down at the floor and Loki heard a rumble. She looked to Loki then and he wasn't sure what she was trying to tell him but Loki saw the vaults guardian step into the room. The magic robot that was the very image of the kind Loki had sent to kill Thor on Midgard.

"I warned you..." Demos growled looking at the guardian. It hadn't made a move.

Loki laughed. He could work with this. "Fool. You take things from our vault and you think we don't have things protecting it." He mocked. The guardian moved across the floor and though Loki knew Cephera was controlling it using Odin's power he was sure he could convince Demos it wasn't her. "Give back the items you stole and it will be lenient." Loki grinned at the man who he wished he could kill with his bare hand if given the opportunity.

"I don't think so. Your guard should have stayed in the vault!" Demos made a hand gesture and Loki watched the fighting unfold. Demos' minions seemed unsure how to attack the massive metal creature as it spit fire from its face and killed a handful of them at a time. He watched as it continued to burn down those who sought to stop it. He felt satisfied to see the man who had thought to place himself within Cephera get caught in the fray and flail as fire consumed him. Demos didn't blink as his numbers dwindled and Loki knew he had much more then this with him. The people in the room who followed him was but a small number. As the fighting continued more filed in for the slaughter.

Loki couldn't be sure what Cephera was trying to achieve but whatever it was she seemed pleased. The fighting lasted longer then Demos expected and he began to become annoyed. He finally made a gesture and Loki was shocked to see Jouten warriors enter the room but not before the guardian ripped the chains from the wall holding down the warriors three, Sif and his mother. The Joutens proceeded to take down the guardian. They gave Loki looks of pure disgust and hatred.

The freed prisoners in their current state of weakness only lay upon the floor unable to engage in battle. Demos simply dismissed the Joutens once more and looked to the others with distaste. He left them as they were.

Demos stalked down to Cephera and took a handful of her hair. He tugged back her head hard. "You pray I do not find out that was you or I will make good on the promises I have made." He tossed her forward and drew his knife out again. He cut her across her backside and lower back and set deeper the one on her arms.

Loki watched on seething each time he touched her in any manner. He then turned his sights back on the free warriors and growled. Loki could see the look of fear cross her face but was replaced by determination. Demos had his back to her clearly unafraid of her. It was then Loki saw her disappear. The chains that once held her rattled to the floor. Demos turned in anger to look at the empty circle. "I warned you!" He bellowed as if that would bring her back. But there was no need to bring her back. Loki could clearly see her now with the warrior three her hands on both Volstagg and Hogun. She was healing them. Returning to them their energy.

Their sleepy faces became alert once more before Demos even ventured a look their way. Both quick to jump into action while Cephera did the same for Sif and Fandrel. Demos roared and in came more guards and more Joutens. Sif and Fandrel joined the fray. Before Demos could catch hold of Cephera she vanished with queen Frigga.

(Cephera)

Cephera's heart was pounding. If she failed in this she would lose her life but not before she watched Loki lose his and the rest tortured at her expense. She healed everyone who had been freed and took the queen to the safety of Loki's hidden room. She said nothing to the queen and vanished from her sights to go back to the room she just left. She needed to get her hands on Thor and Odin and if possible she would also grab hold of Demos and drain him dry. She wasn't strong enough to free the captured from their magical chains and she couldn't teleport them out of them. She was unsure how she would get around that with Thor.

When she reappeared Demos was as she left him, searching for her and the rest fighting off the onslaught of minions. Her initial thoughts before she began all this had been right. Demos would not risk draining anyone. He would have to touch flesh on flesh which exposed himself to her. Instead she watched Demos make his way through the people toward Loki. She made her move quickly. She reached Thor and took hold of him. She watched his dim blue eyes turn bright and once he had all the strength he needed he summoned his hammer to him and threw it at Demos. His chains didn't allow him to use his thunder or other spells but the weapon was bound to his will and still usable.

Demos flew to the floor as the hammer collided with him. He cried out in rage. He turned and set his sights back toward Thor and Cephera, who knelt behind the god of thunder. "Little whore." He said after returning to his feet. "Get the girl!" He yelled and many eyes turned to her. Thor's hammer came back to him and he used the little room he had to knock back those who came close enough. She moved behind him forcing those coming their way to encounter Thor. She couldn't keep running.

"If I can touch his flesh I can end this." She told Thor in a hushed whisper. He nodded. Cephera continued to stay with him until she could safely read Odin. Only Odin could free Loki's magic. Loki wasn't bound by magic chains as he had no magic to worry about to begin with. It made using magic items on him more effect for torture. Cephera had touched Odin but his power was great and the depth it ran was hard to grasp and she didn't wish to try and do things she was unfamiliar with. Odin was also still chained. "Can your hammer break these chains?" She asked. Thor looked at her and she could tell he wasn't sure. She held them down to the floor and Thor hefted his hammer and brought it down hard.

Sparks flew and he hit it again. She felt the loosening in the links and saw them give way. The chain broke but he was held by another. As the chains split in two the magic within them dissipated. Cephera checked for Demos and saw him fighting both Fandrel and Hogun. Thor knocked back and killed a few more warriors before he began the other chain. Cephera looked to Loki who was not looking at anything but her. The sound of the chain breaking took her gaze off her beloved and back to Thor.

Thor stood hastily and they both made their way to Odin. He was on the steps still against the throne. His eyes still as hazy as ever. Now would be a bad time for him to fall into the Odin sleep and she hoped it didn't come to that. While she healed Odin, Thor battled a moment to be free to work on the chains. When both things had been accomplished Odin stood tall and his staff appeared in his hand. He thumped it on the floor and in moments there appeared several of the same guardians Cephera had managed to summon. Now adding to the battle she could almost see Demos make his decision to flee but not before he broke free of his current battles toward Loki. He meant to kill him before he left.

Cephera felt her feet carry her before she could stop herself. Once more her body doing as it pleased without thought or reason. She ducked passed many who tried to stop her but she was to far away from him. Loki was half standing the best he could in his chains almost daring Demos closer. "Loki!" She cried out but he didn't look at her. Instead when Demos was upon him he vanished and it took a moment for Cephera to realize that Odin had granted him his magic back. Loki appeared behind Demos just as quickly as he disappeared and his hand went right through his armour and into the mans back.

Demos cried out in horror and pain right before Loki pulled his heart from his body and he fell as silent as the grave. Demos' body fell forward with a thud and the fighting suddenly stopped as if everyone was frozen. When everyone took in what just happened a lot of them began to flee. The destroyers burned down the ones remaining and Cephera ignored all that was happening and ran to her prince.

He caught her up in his arms. She clung to him like her life depended on it and nether of them took notice or shame that they both stood naked still. All that matter was that they were all alive. Another battle was won and she was free.

A/N I realized belatedly she could have teleported Demos to the secret room and locked him in there...but then again what fun would that have been without a small battle. :p


	17. Chapter 17

Doctor Loki love: thank you, your being proud of my brings me joy and I do work furiously still I just have nothing currently to share but I won't be away long. :p I think I am addicted to writing haha. You messages always help me. :D enjoy the endings.

Sidney loves fiction: lol yeah but if your naked who stops to get dressed in the middle of battle. Haha. I never actually looked at him ripping of Demos' heart as symbolic but it is a convenient it came out that way. I made a good choice. I didn't want Cephera to get her hands dirty in this ending.

Loki's dreamer: this is the final chapter so I hope you enjoy.

Sorceress of the trees: I am sure once the battle ended your not the only one who felt embarrassed.

Kat snowstorm: thanks! Enjoy the ending.

Poodle warriors: I hope you have nails left for the conclusion!

A/N: hello everyone! Thanks to you all for every moment you have spent from your lives to join my fantasy one! I really do enjoy writing Loki fics and Cephera was my first O/C for him. I find her the easiest to write. When I write her my fingers flow smoothly over my iPads keyboard. And though some might find it repetitive this will not be my last fic with Cephera. I still have many incomplete ideas of how she meets Loki. But I am also trying new people as well. All O/C's. I hope to see you all around for my next adventure and the current one I have still going. My updates for my other fic 'something so wrong, yet so right' will continued to be longer chapter but fewer updates to give my brain time to relax, though I doubt much of that will happen. Lol. Thank you to absolutely everyone. All those who followed each and every story with continued reviews. To those who followed but didn't review and even those just joining for the first time who may not have completely loved this fic or any other I may have written but thanks for given them a chance!

Chapter 17

The physical battle was over but the emotional one was not. Now dressed and separated from Cephera, Loki stood before Odin, hours after he killed Demos. "How long have you known?" Odin asked Loki. He knew he meant Cephera.

"Months." He replied. "She did not betray your trust. I came across the information myself when you called her to you that time her father and sister were here." Loki said. It was half true. That was when he officially know the truth. "Upon seeing her again I forced from her the truth."

"And the girl? You care for her?" Odin kept his gaze firmly on Loki at all times.

"I love her." Loki replied without hesitation. Never had those words passed his lips for anyone outside his family. What he once saw as something only silly girls dreamt of he now knew he felt.

"Do you realize the damage your affair with her could have caused." Odin sounded disappointed. Loki swallowed hard. He was not so much worried for his actions in all this but for her.

"But it didn't." He said back in hopes Odin would look past the what ifs. He did not give Odin any attitude or talk with him with any disrespect. If he had any hopes to ever see her again he would not anger the king.

"Your constant dismissal of authority and your whimsy to do what you like without regard for the consequences leads me to believe you are not yet ready to be granted your magic. Your punishment still stands."

"And Cephera?" Loki asked. He didn't care about his magic or any other punishments he might face.

"Her father and sister arrive shortly. She no longer needs Asgard protection and her fate is uncertain as of this time."

Loki looked to the All father and he done something he had never done, not for any reason or anyone, before. Loki dropped to his knees before Odin. His knees hit the floor with a thud and he bowed forward his palms flat to the stone. "I beg you fa...father. Do not take her from me." He pleaded like a broken man. "I cannot express to you enough how much she means to me." Had it been any other situation Loki might have called himself a pathetic fool but not now. Not when he was so close to losing her.

"Rise my son. I would have words with your brother." Loki looked up and saw no hint on Odin's face weather his plea was heard. Feeling somewhat frantic and confused Loki did as he was told. "Loki." Loki turned to Odin's voice. "The girl is with your mother. Until I have have sent for you both to meet me here you are not to see her."

(Cephera)

Cephera sat in a chair across from the queen. She was dressed in a normal gown and no longer needed to wear her servants robes. But she felt awkward in the dress and it didn't at all feel right. She knew Loki had spoken to Odin. She didn't know what was said but she also knew her sister and father were now with Odin and Thor in the throne room. No one came to see her and her heart was pounding loudly in her chest.

"Do you love my son?" Frigga asked. Her question startled Cephera into looking at her.

"There once was a time I didn't think I could love anyone as much as I love my sister. She was once my everything, my heart, my world. But now I have another that holds those things and it is your son. Yes, I love him. More then anything I love him and I do not wish to be parted from him." Cephera said her heart aching.

"You would give up everything promised to you by your sisters family to stay with Loki? Separated from her for so long yet you no longer wish to be with her."

"I would rather stay here as his servant or mistress even, then become a princess. My sister would understand. She will always be my sister but I believe love only happens once."

"You do not seek to marry him?" Frigga sounded genuinely confused and the words confused Cephera.

"How could I. I'm nothing more then a human. The all father would not allow such a thing." Cephera looked down.

"You believe yourself to be just a human?" Frigga asked her. "In your heart I mean." Cephera only gave her that same quizzical look. "Loki is Jouten by blood. Do you see him as such?"

"No. He is Asgardian." Cephera said to her.

"Blood does not always define what or who you are. To me you are as much an Asgardian as Loki. I say to you, fight. Fight for what you want. Tell my husband of your desires. Do not back down. I have not gotten to know you but I would give you my blessing should my son wish to marry one such as you." Cephera could find nothing to say. She stared at the queen with her lips parted and her breathing shallow. She was right. Now matter what she was born as that didn't define her. But with all that said would Odin allow her and Loki to marry.

Silence followed once more until a guard came to them and escorted her and the queen to the throne room. The silence in the room was scary. When Cephera walked in she passed by Loki who looked to her with as much worry written across his face as was on hers. She felt her palms become sweaty.

Cephera stood shaking before Odin with her father and sister next to him. "I am sorry." She said immediately before he spoke.

"Why ever for?" He asked her, her sudden declaration seemed to have confused him. Odin didn't look at her with any hate or distaste and she became hopeful.

"Because of me Demos nearly got the power he wanted. I was not strong enough to handle the situation correctly."

"My dear it is because of you Asgard is saved. You are not the reason Demos came here. He came for my son and you not only saved him you saved us all. None of this was your doing. Simply a wrong place wrong time occurrence." He smiled at her. And she let out a breath of relief. At least he didn't blame her.

"If that is how you feel may I make a request." She said a fire starting up in her. He nodded. "May I stay here. I enjoyed my time as a servant and I don't want to leave. This is the only life I ever really got to live and I'm comfortable in it." She said. Odin raised an eyebrow. And she could see her sister's strangely passive expression. She knew that look. She was hiding something.

"Why would I allow you to do that? I have other plans for you." Cephera opened her mouth to protest but he halted her raising a hand in silence. "Both of your actions as lovers could have led to a dark path but it had not. At first I was angry at the relationship the two of you had started and for taking such a risk. I have come to realize, however, that you have saved my son from both Demos and his own self destructive path. For that I will be announcing in the morning to the people that I have known all along of your hidden state here. As my sons betrothed we saw no better place to put you but at his side so we could protect you. The betrothal had not yet become public knowledge before your first encounter with Demos and so it was truly a safe place. Your adoption will be completed before this day ends." Cephera felt her jaw drop. "Have I missed anything?" Odin asked amused.

Cephera saw her sister finally smile wide and the realization of what just happened dawned on her. She was engaged. And not just to anyone but to Loki! How this came to be didn't matter she answered Odin with her whole body shaking.

"I don't think so." She said and turned to Loki. Odin gave Loki a nod and he swept her into his arms. As he spun her with a wide smile now on his own face to match hers she caught sight of the queen who was beaming with joy. Her sister was laughing and her soon to be father looked approvingly at her.

(Cephera)

Cephera was now a princess and engaged and to give people time to adjust she remained in Asgard courting Loki properly so everyone could see. It wasn't the people that had to get use to her as she really was but the servants. Since no one but her family and loki's knew the betrothal to have not actually existed until recently all the servants had been approaching her with caution. Many had apologized for their actions toward her and wished her many happy years. They all feared she would punish them for their wagging tongues and gossip but she cared little about all that. She was free of Demos and free to marry Loki. She now found herself running down the palace halls excitedly to Loki's room. She could have teleported but sometimes she enjoyed letting the other servants see her go there.

She hurried inside and Loki looked up at her from his desk and smiled. "What has you running about?" He asked her.

"I found it." She said happily.

"Found what?" Loki asked confused.

"Years ago you asked me to find you a tome remember." Loki sighed in amusement as she lay that very tome on his desk.

"And where did you find it?" He asked her.

"You'll never believe it but me and Sif were in the market and there was a sale on all these used beat up books and there it was." She danced on her feet happily. "And you promised me a reward if I found it." She told him.

"Did I? Well I can assure you the reward back then would not be the same as I would give now." He grinned mischievously.

"Well I want what you would have given me then." She insisted frowning. She knew she would get the other reward later anyway.

Loki laughed but opened his desk draw. He pulled out a charm made from a small sea shell. "I may not have shown it back then but I knew you enjoyed your time at the beach though you didn't get to go there often. I found this and had it made to be worn as a charm perhaps on your anklet with your wings." Her mouth fell open as she accepted it. It was over forty years passed since he asked her for that tome.

"I had no idea you paid so much attention to me back then." She said accepting the gift in her open palm. Loki waited for her to close her hand over the shell before pulling her to fall into his lap. He used his thumb and forefinger to tilt her face to look at him.

"I always noticed you. From the first day I met you, you impressed me to a point that it was difficult not too. I watched you often though I knew you were oblivious to it. You proved to be the best thing to land in my lap in all my life and now for all my life thereafter." Loki kissed her and then turned her to sit in his lap. He placed his arm on either side of her and opened the tome. Cephera sat patiently as he explained what it was that it held within. It was nice being able to be with him without the fear of being caught. It was hard to believe that in a few short months she would be his wife.

Thor had approached her days after their ordeal and had inquired once more the real reason Tony and the rest could not remember her and she told him the truth. After she told him she also said that her father was planning to lift the spell and hopefully she would be allowed, by her soon to be husband, to visit them from time to time. Thor had easily accepted her as she now was. It pleased her that she was Cephera now. Being free was nice. Though she wouldn't have minded being a servant all her life as long as it had been for Loki.

"I love you." Cephera said stopping Loki in his explanation. She turned to place a kiss to his lips and her hand trailed though his hair. "From the moment I laid eyes on you I felt something and over time it grew into love. Even when I thought you didn't see me in return I always felt I would love you until the day I died with or without your feelings returned. I didn't realize it was that strong until that day when we first made love. I was on the beach crying over my sister and over everything I lost when I realized I still had you. I was going to come to you that night to offer myself to you but you had beaten me too it." She stopped and laughed at the memory. It seemed like eons ago but had actually been only months.

"What a strange story to tell our children. Unless you want to go with the one we are selling to the people." She scrunched up her nose.

"I'd rather they knew the truth." She replied.

"So you want children then?" His question his eyes sparkling.

"Of course!" She chided him.

"Then why by the fates are you still taking that damn potion?" Cephera looked stunned. She took it because she had become accustomed to it.

"Two reasons. One habit. Two I don't want a shot gun wedding. I will not be pregnant for our nuptials even if I wouldn't be showing. The night before the wedding I will stop and you'll have your chance to sow your seed on our wedding night." Loki grinned.

"I guess I'll gave to settle for simply spilling my seed for now." Loki stood with her in his arms and dropped her onto their bed. Cephera rolled and made to crawl off the bed. She was suppose to meet back up with Sif soon for a trip to the beach.

"No I need to meet up with Sif." She said but yelped when Loki pulled her back by her ankle and pulled up her skirts. He quickly cupped her sex and slid a finger inside her. She moaned without meaning too.

"I promise to be quick." He told her that devious voice making her shiver.

"Fine." She replied and enjoyed the sensation of his fingers probing her and his kisses on her hair. He didn't bother with playing with her long, he slipped his length from his pants and pushed into her now moistened sex. She moaned again and her hand wrapped tighter around the trinket shell she still held in her hand. She couldn't believe he had noticed her even back then. As he thrust inside her she found it hard to believe that this was now her life. No more running around cleaning, no more hiding, no more orders and instructions.

She sighed her face laying in the soft silk of the sheets while he took her from behind. How many times had she wondered what this would be like? How many times did she wonder what he was like as a lover only to scold herself for thinking those things. Masters didn't fall in love with their servants...or at least that's how it should be but for her she was happy it had not been that way. Loki sped up his hips grinding into her. He really was looking for a quickie. He came a short time later.

Cephera sat up her skirt covering her ass once more. Loki took hold of her from behind with one arm wrapped about her shoulders. "Go songbird, meet up with Sif and have your fun. And while you're enjoying your girl time also enjoy the feeling of my seed slipping down your thighs and know there is more waiting for you when you return." Loki licked her ear and let her go. Cephera watched him fix his pants and smiled as she walked from the room. Never in all her life did she ever dream she would be this happy.

The end


End file.
